


Across the Stars

by arosetosomeone



Series: Across the Stars [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Multi, Romance, lots of marvel movies in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/arosetosomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is looking for the Doctor but what happens when the cannon back fires after she tries to leave New Mexico? New job, new friends, new relationships, and someone just might win her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Way From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the main part of the Across the Stars series! Fun fact this story was written before the prequel (Before She Knows) but it really all works out in the end :) If you have read the prequel then you will recognize a scene in the following chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Sand, nothing but sand was all Rose could see for miles when she came through her latest dimension jump. This is definitely not London. She thought to herself as she began to walk in a random direction, hoping that it would lead to some sort of civilization.

"At least the cannon isn't messing up this time." She muttered to herself as she looked down at the dimension cannon key she wore as a bracelet. The small touch screen allowed her to start the cannon whenever it was fully charged, let her see when the cannon was ready to be used again, call the Torchwood team back in Pete's World, and see the places she had been to previously.

Rose had been walking for a few miles when she heard a car coming. She looked around and saw the headlights breaking through the night time darkness coming towards her. She took a few steps out of the cars path and lit up her phone's screen, waving it so the driver could see her and hopefully stop.

Jane Foster, her assistant, Darcy Lewis, and fellow scientist, Erik Selvig, were leaving the small town of Puente Antiguo to head out to the S.H.I.E.L.D base. Ever since Thor returned to Asgard, the small team, along with a few agents was in the process of trying to open up the wormhole that was used to teleport Thor and his friends back to their home land.

"I'm just not sure this will work, Jane." Erik voiced what was being whispered in his mind by a raven haired man with bright green eyes.

"Erik, we're so close. I'm not going to give up. Just think of the possibilities we could have if we got this up and running. We could go anywhere." Jane rebutted, determined to get back to Thor despite talking about possibilities of traveling to different worlds.

While the unseen man was whispering to Erik what he should say next, Darcy piped up. "Uh, guys, not to interrupt your fight but person." Darcy pointed across the dashboard where one Rose Tyler was waving her phone to try and get the attention of the members in the car. Jane slowed down to a stop right where Rose was standing and rolled down her window.

"Thanks, mate." Rose smiled. "Ya mind telling me where I am?"

"You're in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico." Jane answered.

"Bollocks." Rose muttered. She was way off her mark.

"I'd offer to give you a ride into town but, we're headed to go work on a project." Jane gave Rose an apologetic look.

"Oh, that's all right. Just point me in the direction I need to go, yeah? I'll be fine. Just out of curiosity though, what kind of project is it?"

"Sorry, afraid it's classified."

Rose understood completely and was just about to ask once more for the direction into town when Darcy blurted out. "We're trying to make a wormhole thing."

Rose's eyebrows shot up. She wondered if these people knew just how dangerous opening up a wormhole could be. Jane and Erik gave Darcy a pointed look. The assistant just shrugged. "She looks like she could help." Darcy muttered.

"I could." Rose said, having heard what the brunette had said. "I just came through from another dimension. I could look over your plans and make sure that everything you've done is safe. One wrong move and things could get really bad."

Erik opened the car door for Rose, who gratefully got in. The raven haired man was rather impressed by Rose and couldn't wait to see what she could do. "I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler. And thanks for letting me help." Rose smiled.

Jane, Darcy, and Erik all introduced themselves as they continued driving to the S.H.I.E.L.D base. "So why exactly are we trying to open up a worm hole?" Rose asked as she settled into her seat.

"We are trying to reopen a machine the Asgardians use, called the Bifrost." Jane explained.

"Jane fell in love with Thor and he went back so now she wants to see if she can get to him instead of waiting around for him to return." Darcy said.

Jane blushed, but Rose understood the reasoning behind the other woman's project. It was so very similar to her dimension cannon project after all. "Well, then I'll do whatever I can do to help. I understand the urgency." Rose offered as she and Jane shared a look of understanding in the rearview mirror.

The rest of the car ride was in a comfortable silence. Rose was feeling as though she was being watched but she just pushed it off to her being new to the trio that seemed to know each other so well. In actuality, it was the unknown man influencing Erik. They reached the S.H.I.E.L.D base and the few agents that were helping Jane with the device, questioned about Rose. Jane quickly covered and told them that she had called in another assistant. Rose smiled her thanks to the brunette as they walked further into the base. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the lab in which the machine was being held. For a lab out in the middle of the desert, it was pretty well equipped. Rose trailed behind Jane, trying to make as many observations about the machine in front of her as she can. Erik and Darcy follow behind them, chatting between themselves. Darcy was feeling slightly jealous towards the blonde but knew that Jane would need someone more knowledgeable for her plan to work, thanks to Erik's help.

"So why aren't you helping her?" Darcy asked as Rose and Jane looked at the blue prints.

"Because I've done all that I can to help Jane." Erik replied. "There's nothing else that I could do."

That's when a squeal was heard. Rose was surprised by the hug and the noise Jane made when she offered information she had learned through the dimension cannon building process. Jane quickly ran off to go get a few of the S.H.E.I.L.D agents so that they could start on the improvements. Rose looked at Darcy and Erik with a slightly shocked expression.

"You must have really done something major for her to have done something like that." Darcy finally said.

"All I did was inform her of the extra bit she would need for the machine to work." Rose explained.

"Yeah, that'd do it. We were all sort of stuck for a while."

Rose just nodded at Darcy's words. Jane came back with the agents and soon they were working through the night on the machine. Paper cups of coffee were scattered everywhere, tools were lying about, jackets were lying about, sleeves were rolled up and a bit past midnight the team had finally finished. They were given goggles as the lab walls opened up. At that moment Rose's dimension cannon bracelet decided to beep, letting her know that it was fully charged and ready to be used once more. Rose smiled as she quieted the noise. She would see this through before going back to Pete's World. Jane had given her permission to let Torchwood know about how this technology worked. She was planning on making so adjustments to the cannon and to come up with safe teleporting devices to be used throughout the Pete's World Universe.

The machine is started up and everything starts up like it's supposed to. The vortex begins to form before the machine starts to make a sputtering sound before beginning to smoke. Darcy hides behind Erik, afraid that there will be an explosion soon. Erik slowly backs himself and Darcy away from the overheating machine, nervous of what will happen. Rose watches on with wide eyes, trying to figure out what had happened to cause the machine to react like this, everything was done correctly and her modifications should have helped the machine work smoother than to cause it to overheat. Jane is frantically trying to tell the agent over the loud noise the machine is making to turn it off.

After the last whir of the machine is heard, there is a deathly quiet that falls over the group as they all try to figure out what had happened to the machine. Only the mysterious man watching from a far knew exactly why it had not worked. The bifrost had been destroyed during the battle with his brother just before he had fallen to this world. The silence was broken by the footsteps of Jane and Rose running towards the table that held the blue prints. When Rose looked up to check on Jane she noticed that the brunette was trying to keep from crying.

Rose reached across the table and took hold of the other woman's hand. She squeezed it so that Jane would look at her. "Hey, what you're doing is brilliant and this was only just the first test. You'll get to him again. You have to keep up hope."

Jane smiled, nodding her head. She knew that Rose was speaking from experience but didn't want to ask how she knew this heart ache. "That beeping sound right before the test, was letting you know that you could go home wasn't it?" Jane asked.

Rose simply nodded. "I have my own crossing the universe for someone mission. I have to keep searching, keep going."

Jane nodded in response before whispering, "Thank you."

"You are so very welcome." Rose smiled, let go of Jane's hand and made her way outside of the lab so she could start the dimension cannon. She pulled up the start screen and pressed the red button. A bright light engulfed her and off she went. Then there was a rumble before a crash, like the sound of thunder slowly escalating to its full sound. Then she was falling, falling so fast and the last thing she saw before blacking out was that bright light she became so familiar with closing shut like a door slamming in her face.

Erik had been watching the whole event take place. He was curious about how this girl traveled through time and space himself. He covered his eyes from the bright light and then when he saw Rose fall back out of the sky, he called out to Jane before running to where Rose had crashed.

Jane looked up and saw the panicked look on Erik's face and quickly followed him as well as Darcy. The trio circled around the blonde, lying unconscious on the ground. "Well at least we didn't hit her with a car." Darcy piped up, getting a pointed look from Jane.

"Will someone go get an agent? She needs to get to a hospital." Jane ordered.

Erik got up and went back inside of the lab and got a few agents to come out and take Rose back in on a stretcher. An ambulance was called and soon they reached the base. Rose was quickly whisked away with Jane and Darcy riding with her to the hospital. Erik and the other agents called headquarters, after the ambulance left, letting them know the failure of reopening the bifrost as well as everything that was happening with Rose. Nick Fury was a bit upset about not being notified of another person coming through to their universe but if she helped the New Mexico team, then surely she didn't want to harm Earth. That didn't mean that he wasn't still wary of the traveler, so he got into his private plane and flew off to New Mexico.

At the hospital, Rose was responding well to treatment. It seemed like all she had was a strong hit to the head, so the doctors stabilized her and placed her into a room. Jane and Darcy stayed with her throughout it all. When Darcy left to go get them some coffee and breakfast, Jane moved beside the bed and took Rose's hand. "I'm so sorry, Rose. Looks like we're both stuck on land. The way Erik described everything, it sounds like your way home closed off. I took your bracelet so the doctor's wouldn't fuss over it. Someone by the name of Mickey sent a message through and confirmed my suspicions. I really am sorry, Rose."

Nick Fury had been standing in the doorway, listening in. He had gotten to the hospital a short time before hand. Fury made his way in and Jane looked up at him. "Well, I definitely didn't expect the S.H.I.E.L.D director to make an appearance."

"I was told about the testing failure as well as your friend here, Ms. Foster. I had to come and see for myself that the girl wasn't a threat."

Jane looked at Fury, about to reply when Rose began to stir. "Ms. Foster, I think it best for you to go find your assistant. Ms. Tyler and I have some important things to discuss." Jane reluctantly left Rose's room and went to go find Darcy.

Rose slowly blinked her eyes open and squinted at the harsh hospital light before her eyes adjusted to them. She tried to move her arm up to rub her head before she realized that she had an IV. She scrunched her nose at the slight pull before setting her arm down. That was when she realized that she was not alone in the room. Rose scrambled to sit up in the hospital bed. "Who are you?"

"I didn't mean to startle you, Ms. Tyler. I am Nick Fury and I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury introduced himself.

"Well, Mr. Fury if you didn't mean to startle me then you shouldn't have been standing directly at the end of my bed starin' me down. Now where's Jane? I vaguely remember hearin' her voice." Rose replied.

Great, another feisty one. Fury thought as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Jane and Darcy have gone down to the cafeteria, Ms. Tyler. Now I do believe you are the intruder in this situation so I will have none of this sass. Tell me how you got here." Fury ordered.

Rose just huffed, wishing she could properly stand up to Fury. He could be knocked down a few notches, Rose thought before answering. "I have a machine called the dimension cannon. I was trying to get back to my home universe after being taken from it. The technology is still very finicky and it brought me to this universe. I was trying to get back to the universe I was taken to but something went horribly wrong."

"Something went horribly wrong indeed. I'm sorry to inform you that you are cut off from traveling anymore."

Rose's eyes went wide and she felt as though someone had punched her in the gut, all air leaving her lungs. "What? What do you mean?"

"I overheard Ms. Foster telling you that your bracelet received a message from a Mickey saying that you are trapped here."

"Where's my bracelet?"

"What exactly does this bracelet do?"

Rose just gave Fury an incredulous look. "Really? You want to go over this now?" When all she got was a nod in response, Rose huffed. "The bracelet controlled the cannon. It allowed me to start it, showed me when it was fully charged, gave me a way to communicate to my team, and showed me all the previous places I had been."

"How did you get this technology?"

She was beginning to get irritated by the man standing in front of her. She wished Jane was in here. She much preferred the company of the brunette and her assistant than the man in front of her. "I stole it." Rose deadpanned before rolling her eyes. "I work for an agency called Torchwood. Its sole purpose is to protect the Earth from alien invasions and anything else weird. We also deal with time travel and watch the time rift, invisible cracks in the Earth that anyone can slip through and travel through time. Now if you're done asking me questions, I would like my bracelet back."

The heart monitors were beginning to go crazy and Rose tried to calm herself. She wasn't quick enough, for a couple of nurses came running in, one escorting Fury out of the room. Rose quickly assured that she was all right. They took her vitals, checked her head injury and then told her that some breakfast would be brought to her. Rose simply nodded and the nurses left.

Seeing nurses leave Rose's room, Jane took off running down the hall, skidding to a stop when she noticed that Rose was fine. When Jane walked into the room, Rose irritation subsided slightly. Rose offered a small smile. "Hey."

Jane returned the smile as she came to sit down next to Rose, handing back her bracelet. Remembering what Fury had set, checked the messages, seeing Mickey's note. She quickly opened it and began to read.

Rose-

I can't believe I'm saying this. We don't know what happened. Everything was going normally and then the controls began to smoke and beep and whir loudly until it went completely silent. When we saw that you didn't come through we tried our hardest to pull you back but it wouldn't let us. We then received a reading from all the agents watching over the rift lines. They all stopped creating activity. Our world is sealed off yet again, meaning that wherever you are, is your new home. I hope to whatever entity is up there that you are safe and with good people. We've explained everything to your family and we've arranged for a funeral. You will be greatly missed, mate.

Mickey

While reading the message, Rose began to tear up and when she finished, the tears poured down her cheeks. Torn from the ones she loved once again. She could no longer search for the Doctor. She could no longer see her family or friends or even see her little brother grow up. Rose Tyler was very much dead and yet here she was sitting in a hospital bed. She had to start all over. Come up with a new life for herself. Rose dropped her last connection to her past life. Jane wrapped Rose up in a hug and the blonde mourned her loss.

"Get rid of it, please." Rose whispered after she quieted down. Jane nodded and took the device away. She placed it in her bag, planning taking it back to New York with her and tossing it in the harbor.

A couple of days passed since Rose's accident. Jane and Darcy had come protective of the blonde they now considered a friend. Rose was grateful for the two brunettes and was so very happy to know that these two women would help her through this.

Jane and Darcy had gone to go get Rose some clothes for when she would be discharged from the hospital tomorrow. Rose had given them her sizes and a general description of what she liked before the pair went off. After lunch the two brunettes left to go shopping and Nick Fury decided to make his presence known once more.

"Oh great, you're back." Rose said by way of greeting him.

"Nice to see your smiling face too, Ms. Tyler." Fury smirked.

"The man can joke! I don't believe it." Rose feigned shock.

Fury just chuckled and shook his head.

"What is it you want this time?" Rose asked.

"Smart one, you are."

"I doubt you're here to make a house visit."

"You'd be right. I'm here to offer you a job at S.H.I.E.L.D."

This time, Rose really was in shock. "You're what?"

"You heard me correctly."

"But…"

"We didn't get off on the right foot. I would agree but with what you did to help Jane and the knowledge you might possess from the experiences of traveling you would be a viable addition to the S.H.I.E.L.D team."

There was a long, drawn out pause as Rose thought over his offer. What was holding her back? She had nothing else to lose. She had to start over anyway, so why not start over with a new job. But what if there was a Torchwood in this universe too? One that was much better at keeping secret than in her home universe or Pete's World? It seemed like S.H.I.E.L.D was still trying to figure out space and time where Torchwood would know their stuff. She needed to know why the dimension cannon failed. She needed to know how she was cut off yet again from all that she had known. She needed to find Torchwood.

"I accept your offer, only if you help me find Torchwood." Rose finally spoke up.

Fury, already have anticipated this, had done his research. There was in fact a small agency in England called Torchwood. They were highly classified and dealt in what Rose had described to him before. They were founded in the mid-1800s after Queen Victoria rounded up a group of people to fend off a werewolf. The agency had a long history of dealing with the unexplainable and time travel, so he also knew that Rose was telling the truth when she described what Torchwood did.

"You're in luck, Rose Tyler. There is a Torchwood in London. It's a small, highly classified agency run by a man name Riley Lewis. He's looking forward to meeting you." Fury explained.

"Well, Nick Fury. I guess you've got yourself a new S.H.I.E.L.D agent." She said with a small smirk.


	2. Settling In ~ Part 1

New York City, also known as the Big Apple, or Rose Tyler's new home. After being released from the hospital, Rose spent the rest of the summer and a good portion of the fall in London. She still remained in contact with Jane and Darcy but she was familiarizing herself with this world's Torchwood and this world in general.

Riley Lewis, the director of Torchwood, seemed like a really laid back guy. He allowed her free reign of Torchwood's facilities and gave her free pick of which missions she wanted to do. He knew how experienced she was it seemed after the third day she was there, but Rose felt as though he was holding something back. Although the rift activity seemed to cease around the time of Rose's accident, there still seemed like there was plenty to watch out for, besides she was also doing double duty as a field agent for S.H.I.E.L.D so there was plenty for Rose to do.

After working there for a few months, Rose grew close to Riley and his team. So close that she finally felt comfortable with asking why Riley was so quick to trust her. The answer he gave her was not what she expected.

Riley had given her an apologetic look before leading her into his office. He offered her his chair before playing the video that they had received from a man that called himself the Doctor. When Riley pulled up the video, Rose's eyes grew wide as the familiar face stared back at her.

"You ready?" Riley asked. To which Rose responded only with a nod and soon all she could focus on was the man in the pinstriped suit in front of her and what he was saying.

"Is this thing on? Is it even working?" The Doctor started out before continuing, his eyes holding the sadness they held when they saw each other on Bad Wolf Bay. "Hello, Rose. Well, I hope I'm certainly talking to Rose. If not please give this to her." There was a pause, like he was waiting to make sure he was really talking to Rose. "Well, I guess I better explain things. I know you've been trying to make your way back here from Pete's World. Using that dimension cannon you and the Torchwood team built. Really the idea is truly brilliant and I wouldn't expect much less from you, Rose Tyler, but I'm afraid I had to shut off any way to travel through dimensions by using the void. You see there was this huge break over here and I had to seal the rift right up or the whole world would have collapsed or witnessed its entire history. So you see, I had to. I'm sorry, Rose, so, so sorry." He paused as though he had finished before looking like he remembered something. "And one last thing, Rose Tyler. Make good on that promise for me and live a fantastic life. Do that for me, Rose, please."

And that was the end of the video. Rose just stared at the black screen, not even realizing that there were tears streaming down her face until Riley handed her a tissue and told her that she could have the day off.

Now it was September and Rose was moving back across the pond to New York City. Fury had seen what she could do and while he still kept her at field agent level, he raised her clearance and named her the liaison between Torchwood and S.H.I.E.L.D. Since learning about the other intelligence agency, Fury wanted to try and join forces. With Rose playing double duty for both agencies, he found the perfect way too and Rose was doing perfectly at her job.

Rose had just finished moving all the boxes she had to their designated rooms. It didn't go unnoticed by the blonde that S.H.I.E.L.D had put her in an apartment near Stark Tower. This made her curious but her curiosity was about to be answered when there was a knock on her door.

She made sure she looked put together enough before going to answer it. When she opened the door, Rose was not expecting the person that was there to be there.

"Hi, Tony Stark, you're sort of neighbor and coworker. Figured I'd drop by and say hello." He smirked at her before inviting himself in. A woman with strawberry blonde hair was then revealed and gave Rose an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for him." She said sticking out her hand. "I'm Pepper Potts."

Rose smiled back and took the woman's offered hand. "Rose Tyler."

"Well, Rose Tyler. I thought it'd be nice to help out a fellow coworker move in. Show her around the Big Apple." Tony started before he was cut off by Pepper clearing her throat. "Okay so Pepper thought it would be a good idea."

Rose giggled. "Well, thank you. To you both. Can I get you anything to drink? I've got water and tea somewhere."

"Let's go out and show you around first." Tony suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get changed." Rose made show of her baggy sweats before moving back into her room and trying to locate a well put together outfit.

"I like her." Tony whispered.

"She's blonde and has an accent. Of course you like her." Pepper teased getting her a wounded puppy look from Tony.

Before they could talk about her anymore, Rose reappeared, and the trio was off to walk the streets of New York.

"So, how much had Fury told you about me?" Rose asked once they had gotten giant soft pretzels. "Surely us living near each other wasn't a coincidence."

Tony chuckled. "He told us how you wound up here and then warned me to not influence you in anyway because you were feisty enough."

Rose giggled. "We didn't get off on good terms and I may have been a little cut and dry with him."

Tony clasped his hand around Rose's shoulder, bringing her into his side. "I think you and me will get a long, just fine."

And they did. Tony and Rose were soon known around S.H.I.E.L.D as the dynamic duo, the trouble makers, the list went on and on really. Tony would only come around when he knew that Rose was working and soon he was helping her dip out early. She and Pepper became great friends. Tony showed Rose his latest suit models he was building, delighted in having someone other than the government interested in his work, although he would never say that out loud, and she even gave him some ideas on improvements for the suits.

Pretty soon it was well known that Stark and Potts had practically adopted Rose. While she did enjoy the company of her new friends, she missed Jane and Darcy. She would call and skype with them every once in a while to check in. They were still in New Mexico trying to get their machine to work. While Jane and Darcy weren't physically here with her, Rose knew that they supported her and were happy that she was getting settled in to this new world.

She really was. No matter how hard it was for her at the beginning and again after seeing the Doctor's video. She had talked to Pepper about how she felt and how she wasn't sure how long it would take for her to recover from it all. She still had nights where she would cry herself to sleep, with the feeling of her heart being ripped from her chest. She missed her mum, Pete, Mickey, and the Doctor. She wondered how much faster or slower this world was to Pete's World, to her home universe. She wondered how her little brother, Tony was doing. She hated that she would now never get to see him grow up and while they spent some time together, Rose wished that it had been more. She wondered how the Doctor was doing. If he was still traveling with someone. She hoped so. She knew probably better than anyone that the Doctor shouldn't be alone.

It was during one of her relapse nights, as she called them, that she got a visit from Fury. She wiped her tears away and took another sip of tea before going to answer the door. When she saw that it was Fury, she was in shock. She rarely saw the director anymore. "Fury." She said in a greeting as she motioned for him to come in.

"Rose." He returned walking into the living room.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" Rose asked after closing the door and sitting down in the arm chair, tucking her feet under her.

"I've got a mission for you, Tyler."

Rose looked at Fury with wide eyes. She never expected Fury to give her an actual mission outside of working around the S.H.I.E.L.D office. She knew that Fury didn't fully trust her, so to know that he was actually giving her something other than office or lab work meant a lot.

"We've got a friend of ours that has finally woken up. He last remembers the forties so I thought who better to help a man lost in time than a lost time traveler."

Rose nodded. "So, who is he and when do I get to meet him?"

Fury touched the ear communication piece that connected him to Phil Coulson. "Bring him up."

At this Rose raised her eyebrow before Fury explained. "His name is Steve Rogers. He was an experiment to become a super solider during World War Two. He later became known as Captain America. He's going to be your new neighbor."

"Well, okay then." Rose replied, getting up when she heard the door knock. She was in for a surprise when she opened her apartment door. She didn't know what a super solider looked like and yet she didn't expect what apparently one looked like. He was well built, had short, cropped, blonde hair, and stealy blue eyes that tried to hide the lost feeling she was sure he felt.

"Hiya." Rose greeted with a wide, friendly smile.

Steve returned the smile slightly. "Hello, m'am."

Rose made a motion for him to come in. She nodded her head in greeting to the agent behind him. "Coulson."

"Tyler." He returned her greeting nod before walking over to where Steve was standing somewhat awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. "Steve, this is Rose Tyler, a fellow agent. She'll also be your neighbor and if you need anything just let her know."

Rose turned around from closing the door and offered Steve her hand. "Nice to meet ya, Steve."

Steve took her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you as well, Ms. Tyler."

"Please call me, Rose." She smiled.

"Well, Rose, you have a lovely home."

She giggled slightly. "Thanks. Can I offer ya anything to drink?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay, then. Well, make yourself at home." Rose smiled as she went to go start the kettle for tea. Fury and Coulson left shortly after, leaving Rose and Steve to their own devices.

"So, how'd you wind up here?" Steve asked as he took an apple from the fruit basket that was sitting on the counter.

Rose smiled over at him with her tongue tipped smile. "That's a loaded question there, sir. Wanna be more specific?"

He returned her smile, chuckling slightly. He wanted to know why the girl in front of him, with one of the brightest smiles he had seen, had red rimmed eyes from what he assumed was crying. "I guess I just want to know your story. Coulson said that I would be in good hands with learning this whole new modern world stuff."

Rose smiled around the rim of her mug as she took a sip of her tea. She and Coulson had an odd relationship. It wasn't quite tensioned filled as it was between her and Fury but she and Coulson had their moments. All in all she knew that Coulson trusted her a bit more than Fury. "My story, huh? I don't think I'm quite ready to reveal the whole thing yet. Let's just stick with basics, yeah?" She asked, a twinge of sadness making its way through her voice.

Steve nodded. He understood a little. He had a pretty heavy past himself and wasn't quite ready to share the whole thing either.

She took his nod as his invitation for her to continue. "Well you know I'm Rose Tyler. I used to time travel. 'm from London. After my accident, Fury offered me a job with S.H.I.E.L.D. I accepted only if he helped me find the agency I worked for back in Pete's World. Luckily this universe had a Torchwood and now I work for both agencies keeping a peaceful partnership between the two. Well, at least trying to."

Steve listened intently to what Rose was willing to share. His face scrunched in confusion as she talked about different universes. "I'm sorry but did you just say a different universe?"

Rose blushed slightly, embarrassed that she shared a little more than what she intended. "Yeah. I'm from a different universe. It's a parallel universe. There's tons of 'em. We are in one time line while the other universes are in another but they all coincide without even knowing there's another place very similar to theirs."

He nodded, understanding a bit what she was talking about and her hand movements showing off the different time lines helped a bit more. "You've definitely got an interesting story there, Rose. I hope one day I'll be able to hear it all."

She gave him a soft smile, looking down into her tea, not being able to look at his careful gaze. After a moment of comfortable silence outside of Steve's apple crunching, Rose finally spoke up. "Are you all moved in?"

"Not quite but I can get the rest."

Rose nodded. "Well, then would you like to grab a bite to eat? I haven't made it to the store yet, and barely have anything here."

Steve smiled, glad to know that Rose seemed to enjoy his company and it wasn't being forced on her like he feared. He didn't need a babysitter like Fury seemed to think but to know that he wasn't alone trying to figure out this new world was a nice reassurance. "Yeah, sure. You have a place in mind?"

Rose smiled, going over and rinsing out her mug. "Yeah. It's a couple blocks away."

"Sounds good to me." Steve smiled, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Rose grabbed her bag and then took his arm, smiling that tongue tipped smile of hers. "We shall."


	3. Settling In ~ Part 2

About a week had passed since Rose and Steve met. They had become rather close and it seemed as though the two were always attached at the hip. With Tony and Pepper gone on business, she really had no one else to talk to and she rather enjoyed Steve's company. He was a nice comparison to what she was used to in a guy. They swapped harmless stories of each other's past, never touching the heavy stuff and even began a workout routine that they did together. They would jog around Central Park, kick box and even teach each other different self-defense moves that the other didn't know.

At night was when Rose would give him a small lesson on the modern day world; most of the time it was all about technology. She first started out with the cell phone. She had gotten him a very basic one, figuring he wasn't quite ready for a smart phone and showed him how to text. They were now beginning to work on how to use a computer. They were taking each piece of it day by day. One day was how to use the word processor and other basic computer uses while the others were all about the World Wide Web. He had caught on pretty quickly and soon felt comfortable with the modern world.

They had given each other a copy of their apartment key which they used to come in when they heard the other having a bad time or if one wouldn't come out of their apartment for a long period of time. They rarely ever used it for the original reasoning behind getting copies made; having a spare key just in case the other accidentally locked themselves out.

Rose had woken with a start as she heard Steve's shouts. She quickly grabbed her robe and threw it on as she ran towards the front door. She swiped her keys off the kitchen counter and made her way to Steve's apartment.

She opened the door and ran to his bedroom. There she saw him twisting and turning and calling out for someone named Bucky. Rose jumped on the bed and started to shake his shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Steve! It's just a dream! Wake up!"

The few minutes that it took for him to finally wake seemed like a year. When Steve did finally wake up, Rose nearly fell off the bed; he woke with such a start. He helped her back up before pulling her into a hug. She gladly returned it, rubbing his back to try and ease some of the tightness she felt there. Steve buried his neck into her hair, soaking in the warmth the blonde offered him. He had many a dream about the war he fought and she was always there to pull him back to reality. This was the first time he had dreamt of watching his friend fall and here she was yet again. She was his fallen guardian angel and he wondered how different this process of learning and adapting to the modern world would have gone if Rose Tyler hadn't been there.

He did wonder about Peggy. Where she was or how she was doing. The file that S.H.I.E.L.D had given him had her current phone number and address on it. She lived in Queens. He hadn't told Rose of her or about Bucky. They had shared and been with each other enough that he thought they had a pretty well understanding of each other without having to flesh out both of their pasts.

When he pulled back, Rose wiped away the tears, he hadn't noticed that he had and kissed his forehead. He offered her a small smile in which she returned.

"Do you want me to stay?" Rose asked. She did this every time she came over to wake him from his nightmares. It was still such a modern concept of sharing a bed with a woman that he wasn't married to that he always declined her offer.

Steve shook his head and Rose nodded. She understood and made her way back to her apartment. When she reached his doorway, however he surprised her.

"Wait, Rose. I want to tell you something."

Rose turned around and noticed that he was wearing a shocked expression on his face as well. It seemed like he spoke before he thought this time. As soon as the shock had passed he gave her a small smile once again and patted the spot that she once occupied. She made her way back over and looked at him, waiting patiently for him to tell her what he wanted. She was rather nervous about what he had to say and yet she didn't know why. Was he going to finally tell her what she was sure in his file that she never read even if S.H.I.E.L.D gave it to her to look over? Would this mean that he would expect her to tell him what fully happened to her?

"What did you hear me shout out this time? You normally ask if you've heard something…" Steve trailed off.

This wasn't how Rose expected things to go. "I heard you shout out a name. Bucky."

At this Steve looked down. Rose reached across and caressed his upper arm, encouraging him to take his time with whatever he had to tell her. A few minutes pass when he finally begins. "Bucky was a friend of mine. We grew up together and even fought in the war. I lead the group that was to go and defeat HYDRA's last base. Everything was going smoothly. We all got onto the train that would lead us to the base but they found us out. They sent one of their soldiers to attack us. Bucky and I were the ones it got to at first and before I knew it or could even do anything about it, he had fallen out of the train."

Rose's heart broke for her friend. She moved so that she could better wrap her arms around him. Steve willingly returned the hug. "I have something else to tell you." Steve whispered as they pulled back.

She simply raised an eyebrow.

"Before I crashed the plane, I made a date with a girl named, Peggy Carter. You remind me a lot of her, actually. She was feisty and could take care of herself. She was also very kind and helped me figure out a few things once I finally got into the Army."

Rose simply nodded. She saw that look in his eyes. The same look she probably held when she spoke of the Doctor. She briefly wondered if she would still hold the look of love that Steve had when talking about Peggy. Yes, she loved the Doctor still, she would always love the Doctor but now that there was no way to get back to him she knew that the passion behind her love for him dwindled like when you and your first love break up and you both move on. You still have that special place in your heart for them but you are no longer in love with them and that's exactly how she felt.

"She sounds wonderful." Rose remarked with a small smile. She wasn't sure how she felt about being compared to his lost love when she thought that they had something happening. She didn't want to be a replacement.

Rose then faked a yawn. "I think I'll head back to my place now or I won't wake up for our morning jog." She teased.

Then he surprised them both once more. "You could stay here if you'd like."

They stared at each other for a few seconds that really felt like hours before Rose nodded, sliding down under the covers. Steve mimicked her, pulling the covers up over them both. They fell asleep on their respected sides but throughout the night they wound up snuggled up against each other, Rose using Steve's chest as a pillow and his arms wrapped around her.

When they woke up the next morning, they looked at each other embarrassed, not mentioning anything about it as they went to go get ready for the day. Neither of them would admit to the other how nice it had been to wake up in each other's arms. Rose hadn't felt that safe in a long time and Steve enjoyed the feeling of protection, like he was protecting Rose from the things that went bump in the night. Since that night, they continued on as if nothing happened, yet they were closer than they were before.

A few days later Steve came out to an empty hallway. He checked his watch to make sure that it was the time they usually went on their jog. When he saw that it was, he chuckled, figuring that she was still asleep. She did get back from S.H.I.E.L.D. pretty late last night. No he did not stay up until she got home to make sure she got there safely. Something was going on that she was needed for. He wasn't exactly sure what but from the way that she quickly ran to HQ in the middle of their dinner after Fury called her made him guess it was pretty serious.

He knocked on the door but he didn't get an answer, furthering his suspicion that Rose was still asleep. He slowly opened the door, calling out her name. Her apartment seemed all put together, except there was a picture frame lying on the floor across from her bedroom, the glass shattered and lying about it.

Steve cautiously made his way over to it and picked it up carefully. It was a picture of Rose with a man much taller than her with some pretty crazy hair. Rose was beaming and was in a pink dress with a blue jacket, her hair pinned up. There was some odd tower in the background and the man wasn't even looking at the camera but at Rose with an expression of adoration on his face.

He looked up from the picture when he heard Rose clear her throat. He blushed, embarrassed that he was looking at the picture that seemed like such a private moment. Rose didn't seem like she minded though. It looked like she was rather void of emotion and had been crying.

Before he could move or do anything, Rose spoke up. "That's the Doctor. The friend I traveled the stars with."

Steve simply nodded and turned his attention back to the picture. This was the man that showed Rose the stars and put them into her. Steve didn't know how true that personal thought was. He couldn't help but to think of Rose as a star. She was always there shining light when he got caught up in the dark. Sure some would say that would be the sun but isn't the sun just a giant star anyway?

"I don't think I wanna go runnin' today, Steve. So if you wanna go on without me, that's fine." Rose broke the silence once more as she made her way to the kitchen and began to make tea.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Steve asked as he followed her. He was pretty sure that she would have figured he would see her tear marks. Rose, however didn't answer but just kept making tea. Steve crossed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her.

At this, Rose moved the kettle from the stove and then moved around and wrapped her arms around him. As soon as the embrace was complete was when Rose lost any control she had over her emotions. Steve tightened his hold on her and laid his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for several minutes.

When Rose's sobs slowed down to the occasional sniffle, she pulled back. "I guess it's my turn to share now."

Steve motioned towards the living room, figuring it would be best if they were sitting. The pair made their way over to the couch. Steve sitting angled towards Rose. While Rose sat in the corner of the couch tucked in on herself as though she was trying to make herself into a ball. "I've told you about the Doctor and our adventures so now you get to know how they ended and how I came here."

She took a deep breath, fiddling with an imaginary loose thread on the couch before beginning. "There was a great battle between the Doctor's worst enemies. The Cybermen and the Daleks. They were hiding away in the void, waiting for a big enough crack to happen so that they can come through. We were so close to winning. The Doctor and I were so close to closing the void after sending all the Cybermen and Daleks back into the void. Then my lever began slipping and I moved from my spot to try to keep the lever in place. The force behind the void was too strong and I lost my grip, getting pulled into the void. My parallel universe father came back through and grabbed me, bringing me into Pete's World. Three months in Pete's World time, I heard the Doctor's voice and he brought me to Bad Wolf Bay. He burned up a sun just to say goodbye to me. He closed off our worlds because if he came through to get me he would collapse both universes. I said goodbye to an image. Three years pass and I'm working for Torchwood. We were building a dimension cannon. It was a safe way to break through to other dimensions. A little under a year ago I came to this universe. I came through to New Mexico and helped Jane Foster with a project. After I saw it through I tried to go back to Pete's World. The cannon backfired and sent me back here, trapping me here. Three months after my accident I found out the reason behind it was because the Doctor had closed off the opening for me to jump through. He knew that I was trying to find him again. Now I won't…" Her voice finally cracked as she was trying to hold back a sob. "Now I won't see my little brother grow up, or see my family or friends again. I won't be able to be with the Doctor ever again. Even with what I had to work on with S.H.I.E.L.D last night won't allow me to get back to any of them."

Once she was finished with her story, she placed her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing them closer to her chest and began crying again. Steve moved over to her and pulled her into his arms. He held her close while she cried. He wished he could somehow make things better for her. The girl with the brightest smile had lost so much and he wouldn't have been able to tell if he hadn't been told. He understood now even better than before that they were both out of their time. They were thrown into an unknown world and that made him want to protect the blonde in his arms even more.

"I am so sorry, Rose. But can I say something completely selfish?"

Rose looked up at Steve curiosity pushing through the grief that was previously on her face.

"I'm glad you're here. I don't know how things would have went if you weren't. Where I'd even be. You've helped me so much, not only with adapting but facing my past and I hope I can do the same for you."

Rose was so completely moved by his words that she leaned up and gave him a light kiss. "You already have." She whispered. She pulled back and looked over his face, trying to read his reaction to her kiss.

Steve needless to say was shocked that Rose had kissed him but before he could move to return the kiss, Rose was moving out of his embrace. She had misread his stillness and decided to just ignore that small moment. Lock it away with the feeling of waking up in his arms. After all this wouldn't be the first time she locked her true feelings away. Rose was moving back towards her bedroom. "How 'bout that jog, yeah?"

Steve silently nodded, trying to get a hold on his thoughts. How could he tell her that if she would have stayed just a couple of seconds longer he would have reciprocated that kiss? As for now, he supposed that going back to their usual routine would be best. They both, after all were trying to move on from their pasts. Although he wondered if that would be a better journey if they were doing that together.


	4. Bad Wolf Meet the Avengers ~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Getting into Avengers territory! I couldn't wait to get to this section of my story. While it's a bit of a challenge to write, especially having to remember all of the characters I have in a scene and having to make sure that they're all in character but a challenge I fully accepted and love nonetheless. Seeing how this is now heavily based on what happens in the Avengers movie I just wanted to say (probably what I should have been saying all along) is that any recognizable dialogue or scenes that happen in this is obviously not mine and belongs to its respectable owners. So thanks for following along and pretty please let me know what you think!

Rose grumbled as her phone began to ring in the middle of the night. She blindly reached for her cell phone on her night stand as she stayed buried under the covers. Before even looking to see who it was calling her, she answered the call and brought the phone to her ear. "Rose Tyler." She answered, her voice raspy from sleep.

"The tesseract has been compromised Tyler. I need you to get Rogers caught up on what you've been working on and report to the helicarrier rig tomorrow." Fury's voice came through the speakers.

The blonde shot up at this information. "What do you mean, Fury? Is this why it's been flaring? What came through?"

"The tesseract has been taken by Thor's brother, Loki and a few of our men that have been compromised. He took Agent Barton and Dr. Selvig."

"Bollocks. Do you know what he's plannin' on doing?"

"Not a clue. We just need to get that tesseract back and stop Loki. We need you and Rogers on that helicarrier tomorrow." With that Fury hung up. Rose placed her phone back on her nightstand. She groaned, sliding back underneath the covers. At least things were about to get interesting around here.

The next morning, Rose had to go over to HQ to grab the file that she would need to read up on as well as Steve's file for him so she missed her morning run. When she came back to the apartments, she found Steve in the basement, working on his punching bag. Right as she entered the room, Steve had hit the bag too hard, causing it to fly off the chain, causing Rose to laugh. "Easy going there, slugger."

At her laugh Steve turned towards Rose and smirked. "There she is. My missing partner in crime."

Rose giggled. "Yeah, I would rather have gone on our usual morning jog too but something's come up."

When he recognized the seriousness of her voice and noticed the two files under her arm, Steve made his way towards her. "What's going on?"

She handed over his file. "I think you'll be familiar with what we're trying to get back."

"The tesseract. Why does S.H.I.E.L.D have this?"

"They brought it with them when they found you. It's why I've been working weird hours recently. It's been flaring and acting up. Now someone's come through a portal they created using it. Fury wants us on a helicarrier pronto. We need to find it and stop whatever Loki, the person that came through, plans to do."

"It should have stayed in the ocean, Rose. You shouldn't have been even messing with it. It's dangerous."

"You don't think I know that? You really think anyone else on S.H.I.E.L.D's team would know portals and space travel more than I do. We need to pack Steve. You can yell at Fury if you're so upset about my involvement." Rose reached out and laid a reassuring hand on his arm. "We're gonna find it again and lock it up, okay? They need us to help them find it. So let's get a packin', yeah?"

Steve looked over at Rose's hand before looking back at her face. She seemed so sure. It was hard not to trust Rose when she looked like that. The fiery passion he knew she held, shining in her eyes. He simply nodded, closing the file and picking up a sand bag before following Rose up to their apartments.

"So what exactly is a helicarrier?" Steve asked as the pair drove to the harbor.

"It's an aircraft carrier that can turn into an airplane of sorts."

Steve just looked over at Rose with a confused expression.

Rose simply shrugged her shoulders. "That's really all I know. I've never been on it."

"Looks like it'll be a new experience for the both of us then."

She smiled over at him. "Yeah, it sure will."

Once they reached the harbor, Rose parked the car and the pair walked on board the carrier. They were the first to arrive sans Fury, Coulson, and the crew running the ship. It soon left the dock and when it got out far enough into open waters, a jet landed.

Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner climbed out of the cockpit and walked over to where Steve and Rose were standing, enjoying the sea breeze.

"Rose." Natasha said by way of greeting. The pair turned around at the sound of a voice behind them. Rose smiled at the red head, who gave a small smile in return to her familiar partner in alien affairs.

"Captain." Natasha nodded towards Steve.

"Ma'am." He replied. "And you must be Dr. Banner." Bruce and Steve shook hands while Natasha and Rose stepped to the side to further discuss what was going on.

"Heard you could find the cube." Steve commented.

"Is that the only word you've heard about me?" Bruce asked, wanting to make sure Steve understood just who had been brought aboard.

"The only word I care about. Well, and that'll you'll be assisted by a friend of mine."

At this point Rose came over to introduce herself. "Rose Tyler. I'll be your main lab partner until Tony arrives."

Rose and Bruce shook hands. "Bruce Banner. We'll see how this goes."

Rose smiled. "Don't worry, Dr. Banner, I won't do anything too exciting."

Bruce smirked in reply. He was definitely curious about how working with Rose would work out.

"Rose and gentlemen, I think we should head under. It'll get harder to breathe up here in a few moments." Natasha cut in.

Just then sirens went off. "I thought you said this was an aircraft?" Steve turned towards Rose, mistaking the noise for one of a submarine.

"It is." Rose replied.

"They really think it's a good idea to keep me in a confined area thousands of feet in the air?" Bruce commented before following Natasha to the main area below the deck with Rose and Steve right behind them.

As the others continued to the main area of the helicarrier, Rose went to the dressing area. This was where the heroes could "suit up." There hanging next to Steve's uniform was Rose's. It was the universal S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. Black padded latex with a holster belt. She quickly undressed from her jeans and t-shirt and pulled on the padded latex onesie. She then pulled on her boots and clicked her holster into place around her waist. To complete the uniform, Rose put in her blue tooth ear piece that connected her to everyone. "This is the Bad Wolf reporting in. Just checking to see if you lot can hear me." Rose said as she was walking back towards the main area.

"We can hear you loud and clear Bad Wolf. Make your way to the lab. You should run into Romanoff and Banner." Fury responded.

"Copy that." Rose replied as she turned down a corridor and soon caught up with Natasha and Bruce.

Steve had been standing nearby, taking everything in, and grew curious as to who Bad Wolf was until Fury continued to give instructions. Bad Wolf was Rose?

"She picked the code name out for herself." Coulson answered his silent question as he came to stand next to his idol. "Said it was what she's always used."

Steve just nodded. She would always be just Rose to him.

Rose and Bruce didn't get very far into getting to know one another beyond asking each other on what the file said about them before Rose was called off to help Steve and Natasha take down Loki. He had been found in Germany and it was time to bring him in.

"Didn't realize you played double duty within S.H.I.E.L.D as well." Bruce quipped as Rose was leaving the lab.

Rose turned back to face him with a smirk of her own. "Not much for being a lab rat full time. Get to have more fun this way."

Bruce chuckled as Rose ran down to the jet hanger. While they didn't get very far on locating the tesseract, he knew that having Rose around during the waiting time would be entertainment enough and if from what Rose and the file said about Tony Stark, it would make for an interesting team indeed.

Rose met up again with Steve when he came into the hanger dressed in his Captain America glory. "Ooh. Look at you all suited up." Rose teased him.

Steve chuckled. "Look at yourself Miss Bad Wolf."

She blushed slightly at that. "Guess I left out that I have a code name?"

He nodded, smirking slightly.

Natasha came in, stopping Rose from continuing in their banter. The red head hopped into the co-pilot seat, leaving Rose and Steve in the back.

"I thought you were helping Banner with the search for the tesseract?" Steve questioned.

"I am. But I'm also a field agent which means I get to go where the action is." Rose smiled her tongue tipped smile.

Steve gave her a soft smile. "Be safe."

Rose stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You too." She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace, but also being wary of his shield for it covered a good portion of her back. They pulled back when they heard the door begin to lower. Rose reached up and held onto a bar hanging from the ceiling. She smiled and waved as she watched Steve dive from the plane. The door closed and Rose turned around to stand in between the two pilot seats. "Good to be workin' with ya again Tash."

"Same goes for you as well, Rose." The two women shared a small smile before Rose took over Natasha's seat and Natasha took over for the pilot. The red head turned the jet around and lowered it in between the buildings. Rose lowered the machine gun and turned on the PA system.

"Loki, drop the staff!" Rose exclaimed into the mic.

"And stand down." Natasha finished.

Loki brought up his staff and shot a blue blast towards the jet, which Natasha luckily dodges with an easy maneuver. The red head tries to assess the situation but with all of the party contenders in the way, it would be too risky of a move to even try and shoot Loki. Rose's eyes were glued to the two men fighting.

Steve was doing his best to dodge each hit that came his way. He was knocked about a bit but was always quick to recover and to get right back into the fight. Then there was a voice that Rose couldn't be happier to hear come through her ear piece.

"Ladies, did you miss me?" Tony said as he blasted his music through the PA system. He shot Loki, causing the god to fly through the air and land a few feet in the way. Tony landed and brought out all the guns he had inside his suit. Steve had made sure that the party goers had gotten away safely before picking up his shield and joining Tony.

"Mr. Stark." Steve said curtly as he watched the dark haired man in front of him remove his armor and raise his hands.

"Captain." Tony replied as he lowered most of his guns, returning his suit to the normal look.

Natasha landed the jet in the square so that it would be easier for everyone to board. Once everyone is boarded, Rose and Natasha switch places again as the pilot resumes his post.

Seeing that Steve has Loki taken care of, Tony turns to face Rose with a cheeky smile on his face. "I'm all suited up so it might hurt when you come running over to hug me." Rose simply rolled her eyes, a wide smile on her face as well, as she came over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Good to see ya too, Tony." She giggled as she pulled back.

"Not to interrupt but can I speak to you?" Steve asked the reuniting friends.

Loki, all the while was watching them. He was watching Rose in particular. He remembered her from when he was watching through the scientist he had under his control now. He was sort of surprised to see her with the heroes S.H.I.E.L.D put together to fight against him. He thought she would still be with the woman that Thor fancied and her assistant even if the Hawk had told him that the trapped time traveler was one of the one's Fury had called to be a part of this mission. It seemed as though Loki's curiosity surrounding the blonde would finally be satisfied.

"Do none of you think that, that was too easy?" Steve asked as soon as they got closer to the pilots seats.

Rose simply shrugged; she was now actually getting a good look at their prisoner. He was being extremely quiet for a flashy guy. They locked eyes for a brief moment before she turned her head to look up at the two men she was supposed to be having a conversation with.

"Why? I kinda like that Rock of Ages gave up easily. Means we can get done with what we need to get done quicker." Stark replied.

"We would still need to figure out the tesseract and everything else that that brings along with it." Rose added.

"Well good thing we've got you, Ms. Dimension Jumper and Banner on that, right?" Tony teased her.

Rose giggled slightly and pushed at him in response.

"Rose had a hunch you might come but Fury said nothing." Steve commented, trying to shake his thoughts of how once again he was against a Stark to fight for a woman's attention.

Tony smirked. "That's because Fury won't tell you everything."

"And I know that Tony wouldn't miss a chance to play hero." Rose added with her own smirk.

"You wound me, Rose Tyler." He placed a hand over his heart and pouted slightly.

Before Rose could respond back, a bright light flashed across the sky, followed by a rumble of thunder. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Loki look upwards, seeming a bit frightened. "Afraid of a little lightening?"

Loki looked back down at the trio that was now all facing him. "I'm just not overly fond of what follows it."

"Cue, Thor." Rose quipped quietly. Loki had heard her but could do nothing but look up at the ceiling once more as a loud thud was heard. Thor had in fact arrived.

Tony reached over and grabbed his helmet. He placed it back onto his head as he walked towards the back of the jet. Pressing a button, the door lowered and soon Thor landed there. Tony tried to stop him from getting Loki but was knocked back. Steve pulled Rose out of the way and gave her a look that told her to stay. Rose honestly wasn't sure what she was supposed to or even needed to do so for once she actually listened.

Thor grabbed Loki from his confinement and soon the two gods were gone.

Rose helped Tony up, who then lifted his face mask. "That was not a good way to make a good impression."

"Tony, calm down. We'll get him back. Thor will be on our side." Rose tried to calm him down.

"I don't care if it was Aphordite who's on our side, we don't know what he's planning and either way, we need Loki to help locate the tesseract." And with that Tony lowered his face mask and made his way to the end of the jet.

"Stark you can't just go out there without a plan of attack." Steve added.

Tony looked over his shoulder. "I do have a plan: attack." And with that Tony was after Thor and Loki.

Rose ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at where Tony just stood. She then noticed Steve preparing a parachute. "Where the bloody hell you think you're going?"

"I have to go get them all back. No one is going to be calm enough about any of it to get the job done." Steve replied as he pulled the parachute pack on his shoulders.

"Steve, sit this one out, please. Tony's all huffy and Thor and Loki are practically gods."

"Rose is right, Captain. Thor and Loki come from a completely different realm." Natasha added.

Steve looked at Rose apologetically. "Sorry, ladies, there's only one god and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." And with that Steve got a running start before jumping out of the jet.

Rose slammed her hand against the wall with a groan. "Men and their bloody testosterone!"

Natasha just smiled at her partner's expression as she let Fury know what was going on. The red head closed the door before Rose could follow in her male friend's footsteps. "The helicarrier is on its way and we're going to go get them." Natasha told the blonde. Rose simply nodded and sat down in a seat. There was nothing she could do now but to wait.


	5. Bad Wolf Meet the Avengers ~ Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this a pretty lengthy chapter. It covers a lot of good stuff and things are introduced and well hopefully you get the point. The next one will probably be pretty lengthy too since it's the SPOILER ALERT: Battle of New York. So I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

"Steve! Steve, wait! He didn't mean it!" Rose called after him as he made his way back down the hallway after his confrontation with Tony in the lab. She and Bruce tried to stay out of it as much as possible but near the end, she tried to step in between the two.

When she saw that he wouldn't come back, she sighed turning around and glared at Tony.

"Don't give me that look, Wolfie and don't even think about giving me a lecture on how I should respect my elders." Tony commented.

Rose openly gaped at him before groaning. "I forgot how insufferable you can be." She then turned around and stormed out of the lab.

Bruce turned to Tony who was eating his blueberries and looking at the spot Rose had just occupied. "I get the feeling you anger her a lot. Maybe I should request she be my main lab partner."

Tony chuckled. "I do that a lot, especially after I've been away for a while. It's like she forgets, but something tells me that there's something brewing between the Cap and the Bad Wolf."

Bruce looked at the other man, clearly lost by where he was going.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't tell me you haven't seen the way they look at each other or act around one another. Something is there and it hasn't been acted on yet."

"So you're gonna spy on S.H.I.E.L.D and your friend now?"

Tony shook his head before going over to one of the monitors to see if there was any trace of the tesseract. "No. Rose Tyler can very well take care of herself." And with that the two men set back to work in silence.

Rose was wandering the hall of the helicarrier, looking for Steve when Agent Maria Hill's voice came through her ear. "Agent Tyler state your location."

"I just past the medical suites. Am I supposed to be doing something, Maria?"

The other woman smirked, knowing how Rose worked. "Fury wants you to head to where the prisoner is being held. Stop Thor from going in there, he thinks that'll start a rise out of the prisoner. Then go question him yourself. Fury wants to give your approach to interrogation before we send in Agent Romanoff."

"Ooh. I get to work with goldilocks. I'm on it."

Maria shook her head, but let Fury know that Rose was on the job.

Rose ran towards the containment room and skidded to a halt right before Thor could make his way to the door. She stood with her hands on her hips, and looked up at the Thunder God. "Whoa, there big fella. Can't have ya goin' in there."

"And you think you can stop me from going to see my brother?" Thor asked, trying to intimidate Rose.

She just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She had dealt with far worse things after all. "Look, I'm all for family bonding and all that but right now we need to keep Loki calm and you storming in there will not keep him calm."

"While your tries to maintain peace is admirable, I still do not understand why Fury would send you to try to stop me from bringing my brother to justice."

Rose dropped her hands and stood straighter; she could feel that small sliver in the back of her mind begin to sing louder. Thor's eyes widen slightly as it seemed like the girl in front of him began to glow gold. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take these words and scatter them throughout time and space to lead myself to where I am needed. I see all that is, all that was, and all that could be. There were two paths my life could have taken and by chance it has taken on the second path that has lead me here. So now, God of Thunder, will you listen to my words?"

Thor nodded after Rose had finished speaking. Her voice had taken on an ethereal tone mixed in with how she had spoken before. As soon as she was done speaking the gold light surrounding the girl went away and Rose stumbled back into the door. Thor made his way over to her, to make sure she was all right. "I now see why and I apologize for judging before knowing. Are you okay, Bad Wolf?"

Rose waved him away. It had been a while since the Bad Wolf had made her appearance. She just needed to rest a moment before she went into the containment room herself. "Yeah, I'm fine. And it's Rose, yeah? Only call me that if you get the pleasure of working alongside me on a mission."

The god nodded and stood back up to his full height after helping Rose stand straight once again. "I shall go see if the tesseract has been located." He told her as way of leaving.

"Good plan." She commented before turning around. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself and gaging to make sure she had enough energy to deal with the God of Mischief. When she felt ready, she entered the room, telling the guards to go wait outside. They did as they were told and left Rose alone with Loki, who smirked as he saw who it was that was paying him a visit.

Once Rose was on the same platform as his cage, Loki finally spoke up. "Well, if it isn't the Bad Wolf, the trapped time traveler, paying me a visit. I suppose I should feel honored."

Rose smirked. "You should feel honored; I don't make house calls that often."

Loki chuckled briefly. "Your reputation doesn't do you justice, time traveler. Or do you prefer Bad Wolf?"

"I actually prefer Rose and Agent Barton doesn't really know me all that well. Neither does Erik Selvig."

Loki simply nodded. He thought Rose fitted her better anyway. She held the beauty of the Midgardian flower and the sharpness of its thorns. Oh yes, this Rose intrigued him more and more, especially after he overheard her conversation with Thor. "So, Rose," he said her name slowly as if testing the new word, "Why did Agent Fury send you here?"

She tried her best to not be affected by how his voice sounded when saying her name, low and like soft velvet. Rose moved back against one of the rails and leaned against it, loosely crossing her arms over her chest. "To figure out where you sent the tesseract, of course."

He followed her movement with his eyes, before turning his body slightly to face her once more. "He really is desperate to get his hands on ultimate power."

Rose's eyes flashed with anger. "Are you calling me a desperate move?"

Loki chuckled. "So much passion inside such a small human."

"Watch yourself God of Mischief." Rose warned.

He smirked. She was rather fun to rile up and he wouldn't mind seeing the Bad Wolf for himself. "I was not calling you a desperate move. But what makes him think you won't run if you do get the location out of me? You want to get back home, do you not?"

At this Rose stood up to her full height, making her stance more guarded. "This is my home now. Even with the tesseract's power it wouldn't be able to rip through the dimensions."

"You already figured that out didn't you?"

"Why does this matter to you?"

"I've been trying to figure you out since I first saw you through the scientist's eyes, Rose Tyler. You claim to be fine with staying on Earth yet your head is in the stars. I'll make you a deal, Bad Wolf. Join me and you can have the stars again."

"If this is you being kind before poking me with that staff of yours first, it's a horrible try. I've already got free will and use it daily."

"Do you really? Then why are you following orders from Fury and not doing what you want?"

"What would be the difference? Either way I would have to follow orders from someone and it certainly won't be you. I may have come to this Earth by an unfortunate event but it's my home now and I would rather it not be taken over by aliens."

Loki chuckled, a small smile on his face as he walked forward, close enough to touch the glass. His curiosity had been filled mostly and now a new want washed over him. He liked the woman standing in front of him. She could hold her own against him and she was not boring in the least bit. He could see them easily getting along if they had met under different circumstances but he would take what he could get. "Oh, Rose, how wrong you have my intentions. You would be by my side as Queen of this realm."

Before Rose could retort back the doors slammed open. "There you are!" Steve exclaimed as he jogged over to Rose, blocking her view of Loki. "I've been looking everywhere."

Rose looked at Steve with a slight hint of shock. "Did Fury not tell you what he was having me do?"

At this Steve looked a bit sheepish. "I've been doing something else and haven't seen him since we arrived back on the helicarrier."

She raised an eyebrow, now curious as to what Steve has been up to since he left the lab.

"I'll tell you if you come with me now. We could go get some food?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Let me just wrap up here and I'll meet you out in the hall."

Steve looked between her and Loki, who had been watching the interaction with some interest. The super soldier looked a little hesitant to leave Rose even if she had been in here alone with the god for a while. He finally nodded and turned to leave but not before shooting Loki a warning glare, to which the god just smirked at.

"Looks like you should go, my little wolf." Loki smirked at the pet name he had come up with. "Don't want the Captain to be waiting too long. He seems like the jealous, protective type."

Rose just glared at Loki, not giving him satisfaction in hearing her comment on his statement. She pushed herself off the railing and walked towards the door. Halfway there, she turned back around, a completely different air about her. "Would you like me to bring back any food for you? I wouldn't trust it if someone else brought you anything."

"And why should I trust you with it instead?"

"Because I know that you're not entirely evil."

Loki was a bit taken back by this statement. "You know this, how?"

Rose simply smirked. "That's for you to figure out, Mr. Know It All. Now do you want something to eat or not?"

He returned her smirk with one of his own. "No. But I appreciate the offer Rose Tyler."

She was met with a bone crushing hug when she made it back out into the hall. "Are you all right? Did he harm you?"

Rose pulled back, confusion written all over her face. "Of course I'm okay. He didn't do anything. We just talked."

"But I talked to Thor and he told me about what happened."

"Steve, I'm fine. I think we need to go get food and talk this over yeah? Seems like we both have stories to share."

He nodded and motioned for Rose to start down the hall. When they got what they wanted to eat they went into one of the empty rooms to have some privacy. "Ladies first." Steve said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Rose finished chewing before explaining the story of how she became the Bad Wolf. "The TARDIS left the smallest sliver in the deepest depths of my mind. It won't harm me but if Bad Wolf comes out to play, I get really tired."

Steve looked at the blonde woman in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't think she would have to come out to play. It's been a while since I've had to use her power. Now what have you figured out?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D has HYDRA's weapons on board. The ones that were powered by the tesseract. I think they're planning to do the same thing."

Rose groaned before pushing back from the table. "C'mon we gotta go tell the others so we can confront Fury about this. The work I did on that bloody cube will not be used for weapons."

Steve followed her as Rose stormed off to the lab. Fury and Thor were already there. "So we could protect ourselves from them." Fury said pointing towards Rose and Thor.

"Protect against me?"

"What the hell? I came in peace! And I certainly didn't blow things up."

Thor and Rose said at the same time.

"When a small town was demolished and when we learned there were parallel universes we knew that we were not alone and that we were very out gunned." Fury responded.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"Hello. I'm one of your agents."

Once again Thor and Rose spoke at the same time.

Soon the room was filled with voices going over each other. Rose could barely get a word in, so she opted to just give Fury the dirtiest look she could muster. She knew there was a reason why they never got a long and this finding of information could very well be the icing on the cake. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D now was about to get very interesting.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose noticed Loki's staff beginning to glow. She went to go nudge Tony but he and Steve were in a heated conversation.

"…everything special about you Rogers came out of a bottle." Tony finished.

At that Rose walked over and stepped in between her two friends. "Oi. Watch it Stark. There's plenty more to him outside of that serum." She then turned to Steve. "And I've no clue what you said about Tony because I zoned out not wanting to hear all of this fighting but Tony's got his flaws just like the rest of us but he's still a good guy." Then she turned so she could face the entire group and raised her voice over the other side verbal confrontations. "Now if we could all pay attention to Loki's staff because I feel like something bad is about to happen."

Something bad is about to happen didn't even begin to cover what happened next. There was a large explosion causing everyone to be knocked off their feet and separated. Rose could feel the tickling of the Bad Wolf ready to come out but she quieted it down. "Stark suit up. Rose be safe." She heard Steve say as he and Tony ran to go take care of the engine that was down. Rose couldn't see where Natasha, Bruce or Thor went. After making sure nothing was hurt, she jumped up, and helped Fury up as well.

"Go to the containment room." Fury ordered as he made his way to the main area of the ship.

Rose took off running towards the room when she heard the Hulk roar. She burst through the doors just in time to see Loki smile. "This is what you wanted all along, didn't you?" She asked.

"My sweet little wolf, now we'll be able to make a clean escape." He smirked at the blonde, getting up from where he was seated.

"You got caught so you could show us the power you held? Is that it?"

"Such an intelligent mortal." Loki looked behind Rose as he saw his henchmen coming in. "Do not harm the blonde but she's coming with us."

Rose barely had time to react. She was able to hit one of the men in the nose, causing him to stumble back before another grabbed her and held her hands behind her back with a gun pointed to her head. She shot daggers at Loki as she remained still.

One of his men went over and opened the door for the cage. Loki walked out, coming over to Rose. He ran a finger down her cheek, a soft smile on his lips. "You'll see soon, Rose that I can offer so much more than that Captain of yours or even your little agencies that you work for. I can give you the stars again."

As he walked to a hiding spot and prepared his illusion for Thor, Rose called out. "You don't have to do this, Loki."

"But you'll see that I do." Was his response before he tricked Thor into the cage he once occupied. "Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked as he sent another illusion out in his place.

"Let her go, brother. She has nothing to do with the game you are playing." Thor said as he looked at Rose apologetically.

Loki chuckled. "Oh, but she does. She'll rule by my side, the Bad Wolf. The people will love us." He smirked. "Humans think we're immortal. Shall we test that?"

Before Loki could touch any of the controls, Coulson's voice was heard. "Move away, please."

"Coulson, no! Just go." Rose shouted as she tried to get away from the man holding her. She wasn't supposed to be harmed after all.

"Agent Tyler, I have everything under control." He said before returning his focus onto Loki, who was slowly backing away from the controls. "Do you like it? It's a prototype that we invented based on the Destroyer. Even I don't know how it works. Want to find out?"

Before Coulson could do more than charge the gun, Loki came out of his hiding spot and stabbed Coulson. Shouts from both Rose and Thor could be heard as Loki removed the tip of his staff and tossed Coulson to the side. The real Loki returned to the controls and opened up the door under the cage, releasing the cage from its locks, causing it and Thor to fall through the air.

"You're going to lose." Coulson spoke up as Loki turned from the controls to walk back towards Rose.

The raven haired man stopped in his tracks and turned back to the dying man. "I'm going to lose? Your heroes are scattered. Your flying fortress is falling out of the sky. I don't see how I'm at a disadvantage here."

"You lack conviction." And with that he shot the Destroyer gun blasting Loki through the wall. "So that's what it does."

Throughout their interaction Rose was trying to figure out how to get out of her restraints. The gun had been dropped quite some time ago when he noticed that she wouldn't try to get away, so Rose head butted him, causing his grip to loosen just enough from the shock of the blow for her to get away. The blonde ran to her fellow coworker, gold light starting to form around her. "I'm gonna save you Coulson, just hang on."

He smiled at the blonde as she placed her hand over his wound, the gold dust of time beginning to heal him. Coulson closed his eyes briefly but when he opened them again he saw Loki standing behind Rose.

Before Coulson could even get a warning out, Loki had picked Rose up and thrown her over his shoulder. She beat on his back with her fist, the shock of being picked up made her lose her concentration sending the Bad Wolf back into her mind. "Loki, let me go! I am not some sack of potatoes you can just throw around. Set me down!"

She kept at it the entire time he walked down the hallway to where a jet was waiting for him. What Rose didn't know was that what little she did heal Coulson was able to keep him alive enough for him to receive medical help.

Loki sat her down across from him and she threw the closest thing she could grab at him, a parachute. "Was that all really necessary?"

He chuckled as he tossed the bag towards the front of the jet. "Yes it was."

"There's no getting out of this?"

"Unless you feel like jumping out of this contraption. I highly discourage it though. You won't be able to see what I have entirely planned."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at Loki. After a few minutes of silence Rose spoke up. "So where are we going?"

Loki smirked. "New York City."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this story is complete, I won't be posting anymore tonight because I'm starting to fall asleep at the computer. The rest should be up tomorrow since all I really need to do is copy and paste and voila all of it is posted. Hope you are enjoying so far!


	6. Bad Wolf Meet the Avengers ~ Part 3

"Agent Coulson is down and Agent Tyler has been taken." Fury's voice buzzed through everyone's ear piece. He and Coulson had decided that Rose's kidnapping would not be enough for the entire team to come together for the Avengers initiative. Coulson had told Fury what Rose had done to him before Loki whisked her away. The medics carried Coulson off and Fury went to the locker room to grab Coulson's Captain America trading cards. The head of S.H.I.E.L.D found some red paint and splattered it over the cards.

After hearing the news Tony and Steve shared a look. They not only felt the loss of Coulson but their shared look expressed that they would do anything to get Rose Tyler back.

Once the pair had de-suited they made their way back to the main area of the ship. They sat down next to each other, both expressing their anxiousness through different ways. Tony was drumming his fingers against the table as he tried to figure out how to get Rose back. He didn't want to focus on the loss he was feeling for Coulson right now. While the two men had their differences, he still considered the agent an acquaintance and he wasn't about to lose another friend if he could help it. Steve appeared to be stoic but under the table he was bouncing his leg up and down. He knew what losing a soldier was like. The blonde was also trying to figure out how to get Rose back. Not only was he feeling the loss of a colleague but he was also beginning to fill with regret that he hadn't told the woman who had helped him since he had woken up how he felt about her. He was not only coming up with a plan but also preparing himself for the worst. He had been to war before and that usually didn't end happily.

Nick Fury was standing at the head of the table, watching the two men. He knew they were both dealing with their losses differently and that they're main focus would be to get Rose Tyler back. He and Coulson knew that her kidnapping would motivate them enough but for the others who did not know the blonde woman well, that is what Coulson's fake death was for.

"Gentlemen," Fury started, "Not only have we lost Phil Coulson and Rose Tyler but Thor has been dropped somewhere and so has Banner." He paused as he began to pace, thinking of what to say next. "You two know more than any of us just how valuable Rose is to this team. After seeing the video footage of her interactions with her kidnapper it is safe to assume that she will not be harmed by Loki. We just need to get her back. There is one we can't get back, however. Phil Coulson." Fury held up the trading cards. "These were in his pocket. I guess he never got you to sign them." He threw the cards towards Steve. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract. I, however, wasn't going to put all my cards on this project for I was playing with something far more risky and Stark knows this. It's called the Avengers Initiative. We thought that if we brought together a special group of people they would be able to work together and help us if we ever needed them. Phil Coulson died still believing in that initiative and I know Rose Tyler believes in us to help her even if we all know she has her own way of doing things. I suppose it's just an old fashioned notion, though. No one believes in heroes anymore."

At this Tony stood up and stormed off while Steve kept looking at the trading cards. The super soldier knew that they needed to band together, especially if they wanted to keep Rose off the same list of the fallen like he was sure Phil Coulson would now be on. Steve stood and walked away, going to go find Tony.

All the while, Rose and Loki were having a staring match it seemed like as they flew to New York. Rose was trying to figure out what Loki's reasoning was behind kidnapping her while Loki was trying to figure out why Rose hadn't fought him more than just beating on his back and throwing a bag at him.

"Why?" Rose's simple but loaded question broke through the silence that had fallen between them after he had told her where they were going.

"You are going to have to be more specific, Rose." Loki replied, a small smirk turning the corner of his mouth up ever so slightly as he figured out what she must be asking but he wanted to hear her voice her question.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, bringing her legs up and crossing them underneath her.

Loki chuckled. "Were you not paying attention when I spoke in Germany?"

"Of course I was. The thing is I don't believe it."

The god was once more taken aback by the woman sitting in front of him. "Who are you, Rose Tyler?" He spoke quietly practically in wonder.

"Defender of the Earth, Bad Wolf, human." Rose answered.

"That answers more along the lines of what are you." Loki commented.

"I'm just a girl who has seen a lot of things and you scream I just can't wait to be king. So there's got to be something along those lines of why you're doing what you're doing."

"You seem so sure, my little wolf."

"Prove me wrong then if you're so sure that I'm wrong in my assumption. Or answer my question. Why are you doing this?"

"We are about to land, sir." The pilot's voice came over the intercom. Loki quickly placed back his walls that he felt Rose begin to tear down. He was now the perfect show of regality. He rose to his feet gracefully, walking to the edge of the benches to wait for the door to lower, and catching a glimpse of Rose's face falling as she saw him put on his mask once more.

Rose sighed to herself, as she stood up. She hoped that she could find out what wrong Loki was trying to fix in his own way so that maybe she could find a less destructive way about it. She feared for what opening the portal, for whatever Loki planned to open one for, would do to the time rift as well as the planet in general.

The plane lowered just enough that the door could open and grant easy passage way from the hull of the jet to the platform of Stark Tower. Both Rose and Loki shielded their eyes from the sunlight streaming in before Loki took Rose's hand and lead her down. Her eyes widened when she saw that they were at the other place she practically called home here in New York. "Stark Tower?" She asked, not quite believing it.

Loki just turned and smirked at Rose as they walked into the lounge area. "Is there something I should know about this place, Rose? After all you do know this tower just as well as the designers, do you not?"

"You obviously broke in, so you don't really have to worry about anything." Rose replied, hoping that the rest of her team would show up soon.

As they continued to walk over to where Erik Selvig was working on the tesseract portal stabilizer, she noticed that Loki picked up a rope. She tried to get away but he tightened his grip on her wrist stopping her in her tracks. "Sorry, little wolf. Just a precaution so you or your friends won't ruin anything for me." Loki apologized as he tied her hands behind her back. Once he was done he handed her over to one of his followers and instructed them to take her somewhere she wouldn't be seen. He was expecting someone from S.H.I.E.L.D to show up and he couldn't have her trying to communicate with them. Rose simply glared at Loki as she was carried away.

Rose was unceremoniously dropped to the ground in one of the offices a couple of floors down from where they landed. Instead of making a comment before the henchman left, she made note of where she was. Lady luck was with her tonight as she noticed that they had dropped her off in Pepper's office. Out of the window, she saw the Iron Man suit fly by. A smile lit up her face before she started to plan her escape. She laid down on her back before kicking her legs up in the air, jumping up to a standing position. She then quickly made her way over to Pepper's desk and did her best to search through her drawers trying to find something sharp enough to cut through the rope.

The blonde nearly jumped for joy when she found a knife in one of the drawers. It must have been left from one of Pepper's lunches. She bent down and grabbed the handle of the knife. Rose then began to furiously cut through the rope just enough to pull her hands free. Once she was free from the binds, Rose replaced the knife and made her way to Tony's workshop. He had been working on a hover board so she could fly around and video tape any tests that Tony did for his future suits. Pepper thought that they were absolutely nuts but they promised not to get hurt so that was all she could really say since they both had already made up their mind on the subject.

As she was making her way down, Rose noticed Tony falling through the air before she saw his newest Iron Man suit form around him. She cheered and quickened her pace. When she made it downstairs she asked JARVIS to bring out the hover board which he did. She thanked the computer system and hopped on. She checked to see if she still had her ear piece and smiled widely when she felt it. "Testing one, two, three. Can you hear me?"

When Rose's voice washed over the team, they all smiled. "Where are you Bad Wolf? Don't know where the rest of the team is but I'm currently shooting at aliens coming through a portal." Tony responded.

"Rose, stay where ever you are. I'll come and get you." Steve echoed.

Rose smiled as she grabbed her gun from its holster then she kick started the hover board and flew out the opening. "Sorry boys. I found my own way to escape." She fired her gun at a Chitauri that Tony had missed.

When he saw the gun shot he turned around and smiled like a proud older brother. Tony then shouted. "Now we can get this party started."

She simply giggled as she turned to go chase down a few of the ones that got past Tony. The two quickly came up with a plan as Tony lead a group of Chitauri around the city and Rose chased after them, shooting at all she could. She was putting in new amo when the plane carrying Natasha, Clint, and Steve arrived. "I'm on a hover board so don't shoot me down." She said as she flew by, turning behind her to shoot any that were following her.

"Where'd you get a hover board?" Steve asked as he saw Rose fly by.

"Now's not the best time to ask me about where or how I got things and just shoot the ones I missed." Rose retorted.

As the plane flew over to Stark Tower, Rose followed it, thinking they would be able to help her with keeping away any Chitauri as she tried to shut down the portal. Loki seemed to have other plans, however, as he shot one of the plane's engines. Rose then noticed his shocked expression as he saw her following after the falling plane. She just waved before Thor tackled his brother.

When she got to the crash site, Rose landed, jumping off the hover board and holding it under her arm. She helped her teammates out of the plane. They all were soon locked into battle as they each used their weapon of choice to defeat the Chitauri that came their way. Rose had even started not only shooting but using the hover board as a bat.

They were crouched behind a taxi, trying to come up with a plan of attack when Loki flew by and shot at them. "I got Loki." Rose stated before hopping on her hover board once more.

"Wait, Rose." Steve tried to stop her.

"No time for that now Steve. There are civilians trapped in that shop so go save 'em. Stark and I have the air." She smiled reassuringly before flying off after the God of Mischief.

"Bad Wolf is right Steve. We need to get those civilians out and we need to try to maintain the Chitauri the best we can." Natasha spoke up.

Steve just nodded before getting right back into soldier mode.

Rose had shot all of the ones following Loki and she just about shot his transport to knock him out of the sky when he turned a sharp corner. She growled in frustration as she thrust the board forward, making it go faster. She accidentally made it go faster than she could control however, for all Loki saw as she flew by him was a mess of blonde hair and an English accent yelling over and over "Too fast. Too fast. Too fast."

He chased after Rose, chuckling at her mishap and cut down a street that crossed down the one she was flying down. He miraculously caught her, knocking them both to the ground. Loki's hover craft flew away as Rose's hover board flew for a few more feet before crashing to the ground without anyone controlling it.

Once Rose got over her shock, she did her best to get out of Loki's grip around her waist. She pushed his arm off of her before running over to her hover board. Before she could fly off, Loki hopped on, wrapping his arms around her waist, his right foot in between hers and his left foot near the end of the board. "To the tower, my queen." He whispered in her ear before they flew off back towards Stark Tower.

Rose angrily landed the hover board and when they got off; she picked up the board and whacked him with it. He looked at her in shock. "You are an absolute wanker. Do you have any idea what you're doing? Do you really think you can fix this and the human race will accept you as their leader? Because you've not only pissed off S.H.I.E.L.D but my Torchwood pager has been vibrating like crazy because your bloody portal has set off practically every alarm we have."

Loki just smirked, amused at Rose's reaction. "It's too late now, Rose. You must just let it happen."

"Don't you think you have enough Chihuahuas running about New York? Why can't you just shut the portal off?"

He chuckled. "It's Chitauri, Rose. And please be my guest to go and help Selvig. You would be a great help towards his efforts." And with that he grabbed another hover craft and went to go see how his plan was going.

Rose growled before turning and walking into the lounge area. She set the hover board up against the wall before pacing the length of the space trying to figure out how she could close the portal.

"Hulk and Asgardian headed your way Rose." Natasha's voice came through the ear piece.

The blonde moved back, watching with wide eyes as a blur of green came smashing through the window. She quickly hid herself, not wanting them to know that she was in the room, especially since she had never seen the Hulk up close and personal.

"Stop!" Loki called out. "You are all beneath me! I am a god." And that was as far he got with his speech before the Hulk picked him up and tossed him back and forth for a few seconds before leaving him in the indentation of the floor. The Hulk walked away muttering, "Puny God."

Once he left Rose came out of her hiding spot and ran over to Loki. "Are you all right?"

"And here I thought you didn't like me." Loki replied weakly.

"Just because I've hit you a few times doesn't mean I don't like you."

"There's been some yelling as well."

"It made you listen to me." Rose smiled cheekily as he just chuckled with a slight smirk before wincing.

"Seems like the green beast has broken a few of my ribs." Loki commented.

Rose looked at him with worry written all over her face. The god felt a feeling that he hadn't felt in a really long time. Someone cared enough for him that they were worried about his well-being. A soft smile lit up his features, his mask falling away completely. He reached up and caressed her cheek. "Do not fret, Rose Tyler." He waved his other hand over his chest, feeling his magic heal any bone that was broken. "See good as new."

The blonde returned the smile, leaning into his hand briefly. It was such a nice moment and she hated that she was about to ruin it. She lowered his hand giving it a gentle squeeze before running out on the balcony. "Hey Tash, need a hand with that portal?"

"Thought you'd never ask. We need Loki's staff. Think you can toss it up?" The red head responded.

"I can do better. I'll be up in a minute." Rose ran back inside and grabbed her hover board. She then grabbed Loki's staff and hopped onto her board before flying up to the rooftop. Rose tossed the staff to Natasha. The red head caught it and spun gracefully around and thrust the staff into the shield the cube had created for itself. "Natasha, wait." The blonde called out as she saw Tony flying by with a missile.

"Thank you Bad Wolf. Seems like the head hanchos don't trust us so they sent us this nice gift and I know just who to resend it to." Tony's voice drifted through the team's communication system.

"Stark, you know that's a one way ticket." Steve said.

"It's the best we got." Tony replied. He had JARVIS try to call Pepper but as it was showing that she wasn't going to answer, he spoke to Rose.

"Don't you dare give up hope Tony Stark." Rose threatened.

"Rose, you know the Captain is right. So please just apologize to Pepper, give her all rights to the company and tell her I –" That's when communication shut off. Rose could guess at what the next words would be. Tears sprung to her eyes as she kicked the edge of the roof. Sure her own personal memory was threatening to escape but she had a job to do. She ran over and stood next to Selvig watching the computer screen and the portal. Once Tony was out of sight, Natasha closed the portal.

Now both Natasha and Rose were staring up at the portal, hoping with all they had that Tony would fall back through. When the two women saw that he did in fact fall back through just in time, Natasha smiled as Rose jumped for joy.

The blonde got back on her hover board and flew down to where Tony landed. Steve looked up at her with an apologetic expression before turning back to look at Tony. She ran over and knelt down beside her friend. "C'mon, Tony." She whispered.

That was when the Hulk screamed, startling Tony awake. Tony began catching his breath, looking around to see the faces around him. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me, Rose was the one that kissed me." He commented with a slight smirk.

"We won." Steve replied.

"Yay. Great job everybody. Let's not go in tomorrow. Everybody just take a day. Have any of you tried schawarma? I saw this schawarma place around the block. I don't know what it is but I really want to try it."

Rose giggled. "Yeah, we'll finally go try schawarma."

Tony just replied with a grin.

"We are not finished yet." Thor said looking down at the group.

Rose stood up, helping Tony before hopping on the hover board. "C'mon Captain, hop on." Steve did placing his feet where Rose showed him and he placed his hands on her waist.

They all got there and crowded around Loki as he was sitting on the stairs trying to regain his breath. Rose pushed her way through the group and sat next to him. She gave him a look as if silently asking if he was alright. Loki nodded.

The group all looked confused as they watched the small interaction. The person most confused, however, was Steve. He didn't understand how she could be her kind self towards a man who destroyed their home. He then wondered if he had in fact done something to her but had hidden the blue color that the people he corrupted had.

Thor then made his way forward and Rose stood up. "Rose, I do not understand why you are acting so protective towards my brother. Let me take him back to Asgard where he shall have justice served to him and you will no longer have to worry about him."

"Or you could tell your people that you have decided to exile him here. I would watch after him and if he tries anything like this again, I will take sole responsibility for it, punishment and all."

"Why would you do this for my brother? He has caused nothing but trouble for your planet?"

Steve more than agreed with Thor. "Just let Thor handle Loki, Rose. You do so much already. Surely watching him around the clock will only add more stress."

Tony nudged Steve, giving him a look that told him to keep quiet.

Rose sighed. "Fine, I'll cut you a deal, Thor. You go back and tell, I assume your father that you have exiled Loki to Earth. I have this hunch that you have Heimdall watch over Jane so have him watch over Loki and me as well. If you do not like how I am dealing with things or if you think he is being too much for me I give you permission to come back down from Asgard and take Loki back."

Thor looked back and forth between Loki and Rose. He noticed the way his brother looked at Rose in awe. Loki was rather surprised that Rose was doing this for him. Even if Rose had not done anything he would have taken his punishment in stride. Thor had seen how Rose fought today and he knew of the Bad Wolf lurking inside of her. If his brother acted out, he was sure that either Rose would keep in line or the Bad Wolf would come out and stop him. "Alright, you have a deal, Rose Tyler." He stuck out his hand and the two shook hands, sealing their agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ha! I told you this one would be long as well and it just so happens to take the cake for longest chapter to date! The next chapter will finish up this section of our story but don't you fret there will be lots more story in store :D


	7. Bad Wolf Meet the Avengers ~ Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all to have read, commented and left kudos! We're a little over half way done now but there is still plenty of story to tell :)

Rose turned towards Loki and helped him up when the others return to his normal self before going to go get him clothes. Clint and Natasha were talking with Steve and Thor while the super soldier and the god were keeping a close eye on Rose and Loki. Clint was a bit upset that he couldn't shoot an arrow into Loki's eye but from what little he had seen and what Natasha had told him about Rose, he knew that the Asgardian would be taken care of.

The only person who didn't like the arrangement was Steve. He didn't trust Loki at all and he didn't like how Rose put herself in unnecessary danger. He wished he could have a moment alone with her, but he knew how Rose was in a crowd. She was a social butterfly, talking to everyone and always making sure that the one seemingly left out had someone to talk to.

"You didn't have to do that, Rose." Loki commented after he told her all he knew about the tesseract and she sent it off to Torchwood.

"Then go be locked away in and Asgardian prison unless Norse mythology comes true and you'll get chained to a rock." Rose retorted, her eyes shining as she silently challenged him to go back against what she and Thor agreed on.

He smiled softly. No one other than his mother had ever shown him this sort of kindness. "Thank you, Rose Tyler."

"You're welcome." She then turned to face the rest of the team, grinning her tongue tipped smile. "Now who's ready for shawarma?"

At this Tony and Bruce came back out, a giant grin on Tony's face. "Now that is the enthusiasm I'm looking for! Let's go!"

They made their way through the street to the restaurant. When they walked past the apartment building, holding Rose's and Steve's apartments, Rose nudged Loki playfully, her tone light and joking despite being serious, "If my flat is ruined, you're fixin' it mister."

Loki chuckled, matching Rose's tone easily. "But of course, my little wolf. Anything to keep my captor happy."

She giggled, smiling her tongue tipped smile.

"Something tells me brother that Rose is quite serious." Thor commented as he came to walk alongside the pair. Loki just rolled his eyes. He had figured Rose meant what she said. It just seemed more in her nature to phrase her request how she did instead in the fashion of a general speaking to their soldiers.

"Cat got your tongue, Loki?" Steve asked as he fell back to walk alongside Rose and Loki as well.

Loki sent a glare towards Steve.

Rose was beginning to feel like she was getting caved in on. There were too many people being protective of her at once and it was smuggling her. So, Rose jogged up towards Bruce and Tony, acting like Tony had called her up there to ask her a question when he turned around and winked at her.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem wolfie." He replied.

They all entered the small restaurant and the owners were quite shocked that the heroes that saved them came in to eat at their place. They quickly took the orders and cleaned off a table for the group to sit at. Rose had Loki and Steve on either side of her. Thor next to Loki, Tony next to Steve, Bruce next to Tony then Clint next to Bruce with Natasha in between Clint and Thor.

Surprisingly it was rather quiet around the table. The silence was filled with analyzing looks and worried glances. Rose was beginning to finally feel the energy drain from her after fighting the urge of the Bad Wolf off for so long. Throughout the entire battle it was dancing in the back of her mind ready to be released if needed. Out of habit, Rose slumped to the right, causing her head to rest on Loki's shoulder.

"Rock of Ages, give wolfie her drink please, we're losing her fast and she still needs to be awake for shawarma." Tony advised, knowing how the Bad Wolf affected his friend.

Rose simply smiled but gratefully took the cup Loki handed her after carefully getting up so as not to move the blonde too much. "Don't worry, Tony. I'll still be up to try this shawarma."

"Rose, what's wrong?" Steve asked the question everyone else was wondering.

She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Just tired. I'll be alright. Just need to get my energy back up after fighting with the Bad Wolf all this time."

He nodded, returning the squeeze.

They let go of their hands when the shawarma was served. Rose slowly sat up declining Loki's help with a small, grateful smile. The team dug in and after the flavors washed over her once she was done with her first bite, she looked up and saw Tony already looking at her. The two friends shared an air high five, already claiming this as their new spot to meet and have food at. The other members shared in small laughter or exchanged questioning looks with one another as they watched the interaction. Soon the room was once again filled with silence minus them eating.

Once they were done, they all looked around at each other, wondering what would happen next. Rose stood, ready to go see what damage, if any was done to her flat as well as take a nap. Even if the meal gave her some energy back, she knew a power nap would help even more. "I'm gonna head back to the flat. See everyone around?"

They all nodded. Loki stood, motioning for her to lead the way.

When the pair got to her apartment, Rose walked around to check on the place. To her surprise there were only a few broken windows. She came back out of her bedroom to find Loki in the living room, looking about her bookshelf.

"You got lucky, Loki. Only a few broken windows." She smiled.

He turned around, returning the smile with one of his own. "Well, it seems to me then, that I will be repairing windows."

"Yup." Rose popped the p as she beamed at him.

"May I ask you a question?" Loki asked, slowly making his way over to Rose.

"You just did." She quipped.

He chuckled before reaching out to tuck the few pieces of hair that kept falling into her face behind her ear. "What does the Bad Wolf do to you?"

Rose was taken aback by his question. She certainly wasn't expecting it or the sincerity in his eyes as he watched her. "Well, I glow with this golden light and I control everything. Time controls all. It turns my enemies back to the very beginning of their time as atoms, killing them. It takes a lot of my energy to control it either keeping it away or when it appears. So that's why I become tired afterwards and sometimes even get a headache. It's mainly dormant, though unless I'm in danger."

Loki nodded but before he could ask his next question there was a knock on the door.

Rose stepped back, not realizing how close they had been standing to one another. She looked through the key hole and was puzzled when she saw Steve standing outside her door.

She opened it, stepping outside into the hallway, leaning up against the now closed door.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I know you probably would like to take a nap but I can't keep quiet about this any longer."

She sighed, thinking that it was about her decision to keep Loki here on Earth. "Look Steve, I can't go back on my decision now. I really think it would be better for him to be here. There's something going on underneath that mask of his and I couldn't let him just rot in some cell."

Steve shook his head. "While I don't agree with you on that decision, Rose that isn't what I have to say."

Rose simply raised an eyebrow.

"I really like you, Rose. More than just a colleague or a friend. Ever since I woke up you've been there for me like no other and I'd really like to try it out and see where our relationship goes. I'm sure there's some place we could go dancing? I haven't found anyone else worthy to be my dance partner since Peggy. You'd have to teach me a few things though."

Rose worried her bottom lip. "Steve, I thought we could have had something going on between us, but to be really honest, I feel like I remind you so much of Peggy that you're trying to make me Peggy. You're not doing that on purpose mind you, I just can't be a replacement or a substitution."

"So, that's a no then." He looked down at his feet, embarrassed by the rejection.

"Yeah, it's a no. Steve I still see it in your eyes whenever you mention her. You're still hung up on her. You may think you're ready to move on but I think your heart is telling you something different. Go see her or contact her. Get some closure. After that you may find a girl better than me."

Steve nodded, before looking up at her with a small smile. "You are going to make someone very lucky one day, Rose Tyler. Thank you for all that you've done for me. You think we can still be friends?"

Rose beamed. "Of course we can, silly." She moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Steve returned the embrace with his own smile, glad that the girl in his arms would still remain in his world. He enjoyed her presence too much to have it cut away completely. He also couldn't help but to feel like what he said about him accidentally continuing to compare her to Peggy meant that he wasn't ready for that next step in a relationship. He mentally noted that after the city was back in order that he would go find Peggy Carter.

The two pulled back and continued on as if nothing had changed. They both ordered the other to get some sleep before turning their separate ways and heading to their apartments. When Rose came back in, Loki stood from the couch. "Did everything get settled between you and the Captain?"

"Yeah, it did. Make yourself at home. I don't know how much sleep you need but I'm going to go take a nap."

Loki nodded. "Yes, go sleep. I will be fine."

Rose smiled before heading into her room. She pulled off her uniform and changed into yoga pants and a tank top. She then climbed into bed and just before she was about to fall asleep, her phone rings.

With a groan she gets out of bed and trudges over to it in the pile of S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. Rose picks it up and sees that it's Torchwood. She sighs, figuring she can only ignore them for so long, before answering. "Rose Tyler."

"Finally you answer the phone. We have been trying to contact you for the last few hours, Rose." Riley's annoyed voice comes across the speaker.

"Sorry, I was dealing with things in New York."

"I am well aware of that, it was all over the news. We're currently analyzing the information you sent us. But that's not the reason I'm calling."

"Oh? And what reason would that be?"

"A friend of yours has been relocated her a few days ago and we've been keeping watch on her. Her research is brilliant and she's working on something new. We need you to come work with her and get her permission for us to gain access to her work."

"Leave, Jane alone, Riley. She's doing nothing wrong."

"I know, Rose but this breakthrough she's having with the technology you already helped her with is something we would like to have further knowledge about and permission to recreate."

Rose sighed. "When do you want me there and for how long?"

"We would like you here asap and for however long, Jane Foster is staying here."

"Right of course. I'll see you soon, Riley."

With that the phone conversation ended. Rose tossed the phone on her bed before running her fingers through her hair. What was Jane getting into now? She sighed before calling out. "Loki, how do you feel 'bout movin' to London?"


	8. A New Darkness is Coming ~ Part 1

After New York, it seemed like everyone split off and went their separate ways. Tony took Pepper to his mansion in Malibu, Thor had gone back to Asgard after they had finished eating shawarma, and Bruce left to go find another hiding location where he could find peace once more. A few days after Rose and Loki left for London, Steve, Nick, Natasha, and Clint left for Washington DC.

Rose had made the transfer back to a full Torchwood agent. Fury had told her before she left that while S.H.I.E.L.D was rebuilding all he wanted from her is a daily report sent to him about the projects she worked on with Torchwood. She happily agreed, glad she didn't have to be on call for S.H.I.E.L.D for the time being.

Once Rose and Loki touched down in London, a black SUV picked them up. Rose hopped in the front seat after loading her luggage into the back and Loki cautiously made his way inside. "I wasn't expecting special treatment." Rose smiled cheekily at the driver.

"Only the best treatment for one of our own." Riley returned the smile.

Rose giggled before introducing Loki and Riley to one another.

"So this is the guy you've supposed to be watching after." Riley commented.

"Are you going to give me a don't harm her speech too? I honestly would rather you not, unless you've got something more interesting. They've really all begun to get really boring." Loki replied.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Seems like you're well looked after over at S.H.I.E.L.D." Riley simply replied, ignoring Loki's remarked.

Rose just looked over at Riley and shook her head, silently pleading not to ask about it.

Riley nodded before changing the subject. "Well, you're flat is set up. It's a couple of blocks from base. There you'll find his paperwork and civilian clothes. I also put your file for the assignment in the glove compartment.

"Jane isn't an assignment, Riley." Rose sighed as she got out the file and began to read through it.

Riley dropped the pair off and helped bring in their luggage before heading back to the Torchwood base. Loki and Rose went to their bedrooms and began unpacking while also starting to make the rooms homey, after all they didn't know how long they were going to be staying in London. Loki had very little and was done as soon as he had made up his bed. Rose had promised him to show him around and to take him shopping to get whatever he desired to make his space his.

Rose was still setting up picture frames along her dresser of different shapes and sizes, all holding pictures of the people she adored. Her family, Jack, the Doctor, Steve, Tony and Pepper, Jane and Darcy would now forever be with her no matter where she went. She smiled softly once all the frames were where she wanted them before turning back around to make her bed. She was just about finished, the comforter just needed to be put on, when there was a small fake cough. Rose looked up to see Loki lounging in her doorway. He had changed out of his armor, he had changed it into his suit when they were traveling, and into a button up and slacks. "Seems you found the walk-in wardrobe."

Loki smirked. "Very observant of you, Rose. Although I did come in here to ask you a couple of questions instead of hearing you state the obvious."

She giggled. "And what would that be?"

"What did your friend mean by paperwork and would you mind if we went out today? While there are plenty of choices to pick from, I don't really like those blue pants you wear so often."

"You mean jeans?"

Loki nodded.

Rose giggled. "Yeah we can head out in a bit. We need stuff for the lounge and kitchen as well. And by paper work, Riley meant your id, bank account, passport, any form of identification really."

"So these are the correct papers then?" Loki held up the pile of papers he had found on the nightstand. "Although they do have an error on them."

"What do you mean? They should be very thorough." Rose walked over and began to flip through the ids.

"I do not know this Smith person."

Rose giggled. "That's your last name. We didn't know what it was so you got the most generic one of them all. It's like how my last name is Tyler instead of using my parent's first name and adding son at the end of it, or I guess it'd be daughter."

"If you did not know what it was you could have just asked, Rose."

"I was currently away from you when Riley asked me and you don't have a phone yet, so I couldn't exactly do so, Loki."

"I want it changed."

"Then we'll get it changed. What's your last name?"

"Laufeyson."

"I'm not sure if we can get that directly but I'll try." She explains going over to her phone to call Riley.

"What do you mean you're not sure you can get it? That's my name." Loki stood, arms crossed over his chest.

"I mean that you are supposed to be blending in, which means if you have your full name and someone happens to recognize it, you could get into serious trouble."

Loki just rolled his eyes. "You mortals worship me as the God of Mischief, I don't think any trouble that would come my way would cause me any grief."

"Listen here Mr. High and Mighty-"

"Rose?" Riley interrupted her.

She sighed. "Hey Riley."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Can we get a name change on Loki's papers? Change Smith to the closet thing you have to Laufeyson."

"I told you I didn't want anything else." Loki spoke up to which Rose replied with a death glare.

"Lefurgey? Sounds good to me. I'll come pick 'em up in a mo. Thanks." Rose hung up and pocketed her phone before spreading out her comforter. "I'll be back, stay here." She instructed but Loki blocked her way.

"Are we really going to do this over a last name?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why are you defying my wishes?" He asked, looking down at her.

She glared right back up at him. She wasn't going to be intimidated for one second. "I'm not defying your wishes, Loki. I'm keeping you safe."

"I do not understand how this is keeping me safe."

"It just is Loki. It's like having an alias, a different identity that keeps you protected from anyone that may want to cause you harm."

"Do you have one?"

"I have multiple. Each undercover job I've done for either Torchwood or for S.H.I.E.L.D has created a different identity for me."

Loki nodded. "I suppose a thank you is in order then."

"The man actually has some manners. And you're welcome."

Loki moved to the side to let Rose pass. She exited the complex and walked down to the Torchwood base. Riley was waiting outside with the file of papers. They simply smiled at each other as he handed the file to her. She made her way back to her flat and shoved the file at Loki's chest as she passed to grab her purse so they could go out. "Congratulations, you're now French."

They were walking down the street, Rose being very grateful that this universe's London seemed to be even closer to the one she grew up in, with bags in each hand. They had a pleasant shopping trip and only had a few more items on their list to get before calling it a day. Rose would meet up with Jane tomorrow for tea and to learn all about what her friend was recently working on. The pair was walking by a television shop, TVs of all sizes in the window were on a breaking news story. They walked by it but something had caught Rose's eye, so she placed a hand on Loki's arm before turning back around and heading back towards the shop window.

There she saw that Tony Stark's mansion had been attacked. Her eyes widened before she hurriedly got out her phone. She quickly scrolled until she found Tony's number. When he didn't answer, she let out a groan before turning to hail a taxi.

"Rose, what's the matter?" Loki asked as he continued to watch the blonde frantically try to reach her best friend.

"Did you not see on the telly?! Tony has been attacked." Rose replied.

When he didn't answer for the third time, she tried Pepper as she and Loki got into a taxi to head home. When Pepper answered, Rose nearly let out a shout of excitement.

"Pepper, please tell me that you and Tony are okay." She rushed out instead.

"Yes, we're okay. The mansion, not so much. And I don't even want to know the damage his suits has gone under."

"If his suits went under any damage, whoever did this should be scared."

Pepper giggled slightly. "You do always know how to keep things light, Rose."

"I try. Now is there a reason why Tony hasn't answered his phone? He nearly gave me a panic attack."

"He's pacing. I'll go put him on if you'd like?"

"Yes, please. Thanks Pepper. I'm glad you two are okay."

"You're welcome." Pepper replied before handing her phone over to Tony. "Someone's not too happy with you right now." She teased slightly.

"Well obviously since they just destroyed my house." Tony responded before looking down at the phone to see who it was. When he saw that it was Rose he looked up to Pepper to silently ask just how upset Rose was. Pepper just smiled and motioned for him to talk on the phone. "Rose, before you start…"

"Before I start what? Yelling at you? Do you know how many times I tried to call you? I thought you were dead if it wasn't for Pepper answering her phone. Now just tell me you're alright and I won't be so mad." Rose yelled as they walked up to the flat.

Tony chuckled. "I'm alright, Rosie."

At that Rose calmed down slightly, opening the door and setting the bags down. "Do you want me to come back?"

"No. Rose, this is just between me and the Mandarin. I can't get you involved in this as well. I may be sending Pepper where you are though."

"Good luck getting her to leave your side. Wait, did you just say who I think you just said? Tony, really I can be there in a couple of hours."

"Rose, no. I have this under control."

"Obviously not, he just blew up your house!"

"You've got your own assignment to worry about Rose just keep Loki out of trouble and focus on Torchwood for now."

Rose let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But you better call me if you need anything, you got it?"

"Loud and clear. Good bye, Rose."

"Bye, Tony."

The next day, Rose went out to meet Jane for breakfast. The two women hugged each other with the widest of smiles on their faces. "It's so good to see you." They said at the same time before giggling at their synchronization.

Rose motioned for Jane to lead the way and soon they were seated and ordering what they wanted. Once the waitress was gone, Rose leaned across the table, hands folded over one another. "So what have you been doing that has Torchwood interested in you?"

Jane looked surprised. "Have I really done it again? I thought S.H.I. . said it was okay for me to look into this?"

"Jane, don't worry about it. I'm with Torchwood, remember? It's just because you're on our soil that we're interested in your research on these random portals that keep popping up."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for any trouble. At least you aren't barging in and taking my stuff at least. What does Torchwood want me to do exactly?"

"We just want to help you out with your research. The portals have been sending our machines in all sorts of disarray, so we've been checking them out constantly and if your research helps either predict or calm the activity, that's a plus for us."

"Of course, Rose. Not a problem at all." Jane smiled in which Rose returned it. The waitress brought over their food and the friends simply caught up on what had happened in New York and what Rose thought of Thor, as well as how Rose is dealing with having to put up with Loki.

Once they were finished, Rose decided to show Jane the Torchwood lab where she could come whenever she wanted. On the way there, Rose received a phone call from a person she wasn't sure if she should be surprised to know that they were awake. "Steve, what are you doing awake?"

"Hello to you too, Rose. And I'm awake to go run. I don't have to wait on a blonde who prefers to get a couple more hours of beauty sleep." He teased her.

"Oi! Seven was perfectly fine, thank you very much. Five am is just too bloody early."

He chuckled. "So how have you been Rose?"

She smiled. "I've been alright. Showing Jane the Torchwood lab before going to make sure Loki didn't destroy our flat."

"He isn't bothering you too much is he?"

"No, Steve. He's just fine. So how about you? How's America's capitol treatin' ya?"

"Pretty good actually. Fury has me doing a lot of small assignments. Natasha is with me most of the time. I think Fury assigned her to watch me when she's not doing her own thing or trying to find girls to set me up with."

Rose giggled. "She's trying to set you up with someone?"

"Yeah, she's trying to get me to ask a few people."

"Well, have you?"

"What? Rose. No. The last time I tried, didn't really go over very well."

"Steve…"

He sighed. "Sorry, Rose."

"I forgive you. Have you tried telling her to stop?"

"Yeah, but she keeps trying."

"Then it looks like you'll just have to grin and bear it. Has she gotten together with Clint yet?"

"How should I know?"

"Then use that as a counter argument!"

Steve chuckled.

"Well, I'm at Torchwood. So I'll talk to you later, yeah? It was good to hear from ya, Steve."

"Yeah, of course. Good to hear from you too, Rose. I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to ya later." Rose hung up with a small smile before turning to Jane and leading her down to where Torchwood was really located.

A couple of days later, Rose and Jane were working on the reason behind all of the random portals popping up throughout the city. They were working in the meeting room in Torchwood, books spread open on the big conference table as well as lap tops opened up to Google just in case the books didn't go into a lot of detail on the subject they were looking at. Rose was reading over a Norse Mythology book hoping that would lead somewhere, after all she fought alongside the God of Thunder and was currently living with the God of Mischief.

When she came across something called the Convergence, she called Jane over. "You think this could be it?" Rose asked.

"It could be." Jane replied as she skimmed over the passage.

"I'm going to go take my lunch, call Loki and see if he can tell us more than that book. After all we don't really know what part of that passage is real and what part is myth."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll see what I can come up with and then when you get back, we'll regroup."

Rose grabbed her jacket off one of the chairs. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later." As she was walking out to the main floor of Torchwood's headquarters, she called up to Riley. "I'm taking my lunch. I'll be back in an hour or so. If ya need me ya know how to reach me."

Riley simply held up his thumb, signaling that he heard what she said.

When Rose got back out onto the street, she called Loki.

"Rose Tyler, you're supposed to be at work." He teased her.

"I'm on my lunch. Come eat with me." She replied.

"Is that your way of requesting my company?"

"Yes. I'll be at the chippy a few blocks down."

"You and your chips." He chuckled.

"Oi. I've had to deal with American chips for too long. I need my fix."

"You know, I hear that the first step in quitting a bad habit is by admitting you have one."

Rose shook her head. "Are you going to come eat with me or not?"

"I'll be right down, Ms. Tyler. Wouldn't want to keep a pretty lady waiting." And with that he hung up.

Rose pocketed her phone and continued on her way to the chippy. She was standing in line when she felt a hand on her lower back. She jumped slightly before turning to see who the person was. When she saw that it was Loki she smacked him on his chest. His response was just a cheeky grin. "You frightened me." Rose mock pouted.

"I meant no harm, Rose. I just thought it a gesture one did when greeting their date." He smirked.

"This isn't a date. So a hand on the shoulder would have been just fine."

"It's a date. I'm buying." He grinned at her as he ordered two baskets of chips.

Rose rolled her eyes and stepped out of line to wait on their order. "Thanks." She said when Loki came to stand by her.

"You're welcome. Now what's the real reason you asked me to come eat lunch with you?"

"I can't enjoy a nice lunch with my roommate?"

"Rose, you always eat lunch with my brother's lady friend."

Rose sighed. "You got me. So what do you know about the Convergence?"

Loki stepped forward to grab their food before leading her to a table outside. They both sat down before he began to explain. "The Convergence is something that happens every 5,000 years. The Nine Realms line up together just so the boundaries between each one is very thin allowing easy passage into each one. That is at random, however. The random portals you and Jane have been chasing is just the beginning. It also causes shifts in gravity and when it is at its peak, large portals open up allowing you to see into each realm at its central location."

Rose swallowed her latest bite before speaking again. "So basically it's a space phenomenon that happens and we should watch these portals for anyone or thing could slip through from the nine realms?"

Loki chuckled. "Yes. Do I need to give you a nine realms lesson as well?"

"No. We now know what we're up against. So thanks."

"You're welcome. Will I see you at home at a decent hour?"

"Are you worried about me, Loki?"

"No. You just came home later than usual last night."

"I told you it was because of a weevil problem. I'll be home for dinner." She checked the time. "Now I gotta get back. I promise. I'll be back for dinner." As she got up to throw away her trash, she kissed his cheek. They both stared at each other a moment, Rose wide eyed, Loki mainly curious, before Rose quickly made her get away back to Torchwood.

A week later Rose was pouring over new data that was coming in thanks to a new portal that came up. She hadn't thought about the kiss she had given Loki since that moment and the two continued on as if nothing had happened.

She jumped slightly when she heard her phone ring and went to quickly answer it so her ringtone wouldn't bother anyone else. It was the Captain America theme after all which meant the one and only was calling her. She remembered when he first heard it and the cheeky grin she shared with him. No matter how many times he asked she never changed it. "Rose Tyler."

"Do you always answer your phone that way?" He teased her.

"It's habit. So what can I help you with this fine day?"

"I went to go see Peggy."

Rose rolled back from her work station and went into her office. "You went back to New York? How'd it go?"

"She actually had been moved to a retirement home here in DC. It was pretty hard, Rose. I should be there with her, lying right beside her."

"Steve, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know. Just her face whenever she saw me again. And Rose, she has Alzheimer's. I had to go through it twice. I turned my back to get her some water and she had forgotten that I was there."

"Oh, Steve. I'm so, sorry. Do you want me to come back for a little while? We're at a standing point over here."

"No it's fine. I'll just imagine a good ol' Rose Tyler hug. I do have a question for you, however."

"Yeah, of course. What'd ya need?"

"You know how Tony's dad created my shield?"

"Yeah…" Rose stared at the wall with furrowed brows as though she was staring at Steve himself.

"I think there's a crack in it and with Tony dealing with everything, I was wondering if Torchwood could take a look at it." There was something not right going on at S.H.I.E.L.D and he had to let Rose know somehow. He was just glad she had Torchwood to keep her occupied. He didn't know what was going to happen and he didn't want to bring her into it as well.

"Of course. Just send me pictures of the crack and then I'll ask Fury for the plans and then I'm still in contact with some of the people down at the lab and can get them to fix it up for you."

"Thanks, Rose. I really appreciate it. Do you think you could keep me updated?"

"Yeah, of course, Steve."

"Thanks Rose and be safe."

And with that he hung up. Rose looked at her phone, trying her best to figure out what Steve meant by the last few minutes of their conversation. His shield had a crack in it? She pulled out her chair and brought out a notepad as she rewrote the key points that she felt was important. Suddenly it was like everything clicked into place.

Rose let out a groan before she banged her head on her desk. What the hell was going on with S.H.I.E.L.D? "Oh Steve, please be careful yourself." She whispered before slowly pushing her chair back. She was going to call it a day and head home.


	9. A New Darkness is Coming ~ Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now entering Thor 2 territory. Buckle up and enjoy the ride! Thanks so much for everyone that follows and favorites and reviews this story. It means the world to me. So thank you, thank you, thank you! Ps the monster that is mentioned in the beginning of this chapter is not meant to be a reference to anything it's an original creation.

A couple of months have passed since that strange phone call with Steve. She hadn't heard anything further and she hadn't experienced anything out of the ordinary, so she figured that he was trying to keep her out of it. Despite wanting to go back to the States to help Steve, she had to stay here, in London. The convergence was getting closer and closer which meant more and more portals kept popping up.

One of the times Rose and Jane went to go investigate a portal, an angry Inunu came through, attacking Rose who had jumped in front of Jane to protect her. The Inunu slashed across Rose's stomach, causing the blond to stumble backwards, hunched over in pain while trying to stop the bleeding of the three long claw marks. Jane shot at the reptilian cat creature with the stun gun Darcy gave her, causing the creature to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Rose could already begin to feel the Bad Wolf start to heal her. It was a slow process but she would be fully healed within the next few days. Jane was already on the phone with Riley explaining the situation. Within five minutes of the phone call ending, the rest of the Torchwood team was there. Levi, the medic of the group, took Rose's shirt away, she was using it as a towel and her jacket was now sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV, and wrapped gauze around her stomach. While the slashes were still large, she had still healed enough that they weren't as deep as when the attack first happened.

Once Jane and Rose were debriefed and the creature was in custody, Riley allowed them to have the rest of the day off. Before Jane dropped off Rose at the blonde's flat, she stopped by a chippy to get Rose some food to regain her energy from the blood loss she had faced.

When they pulled into the parking lot of Rose's flat, Jane looked over at Rose. The blonde was now only in her bra and bandaging with her jacket on. The bloody shirt had been taken by the team to be disposed of properly. "Loki's not going to be too happy about that." Jane commented.

"It comes with the job. I've faced much worse. At least I wasn't exterminated or deleted." Rose replied.

The reference to Rose's past life monsters went over Jane's head so she simply smiled. "Well, good luck with convincing Loki of that. What is going on between you and Loki, by the way? You two seem to be forming something…" She trailed off.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's called friendship, Jane. I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde climbed out of the car and made her way up to the flat.

Practically as soon as Rose walked into the door, Loki dropped the book that he was reading and was at her side. "What happened?" He asked, in a no nonsense tone, staring at the bandages.

"Don't worry about it." She replied setting her bag down on the table by the door. Rose tried to make her way around Loki but he just stepped in front of her.

"Do not lie to me, Rose Tyler. Answer me."

She knew that tone of voice. It was the one he used when they first met. Yet this time was not because he was holding up a front that he was high and mighty he was using it because he thought it would make her tell him why she came home with bandages wrapped around her stomach.

"I'm fine, Loki. Just an incident at work. I'll be bandage free in a few days."

Rose could see him fighting with himself, having an internal battle about how to get the information from her. His eyes were a brilliant green, like the color of grass after a springtime shower, swirling with emotion. She saw this as a chance for her to get away. She knew that they've started to act different around each other. It was obvious with how Loki wasn't screaming at her to tell him what had happened. It was like they both knew that their relationship had taken a step further than just roommate or even the professional side of their relationship where she was a trained agent placed in charge to make sure he doesn't try to take over the world again. While they knew this, neither of them knew how to go about it.

For Loki, he was trying to grasp the idea that someone other than his mother actually cared about him. He was so sure that now he was gone from Asgard, Thor was happier and of course Odin was thrilled to be rid of his now useless war prize. For Rose, she was trying to figure out if this was a path she wanted to go down again, falling in love with another man who was so unworldly. She knew how much heartbreak that could end in and she was scared of falling down that path for she didn't know if she would make it out on the end of it.

Loki spun and grabbed Rose's wrist, stopping her from moving any further. "Rose…" The mixture of uncertainty and sternness caused Rose to sigh, looking down at her feet before turning back around to face him.

"Help me change the bandages?" She asked, softly. He nodded, slowly letting her wrist go.

Rose tossed her jacket on her bed as she made her way into her en suite, Loki following suite. She rummaged through her medicine cabinet until she came up with fresh bandages, scissors and tape. She grabbed the scissors and before she could do anything, Loki took the scissors away from her. She raised her arms as he began to cut away the old bandages at her side. He slowly unwrapped the bandages as Rose closely watched him. It was a side of him that she had never seen before. He was concentrated on the task at hand but he was very gentle. Was that worry on his face? She questioned silently to herself as she watched him reveal the claw marks.

The wounds had already begun the scabbing over portion of the healing process. Rose knew that within a few days her stomach would look as though nothing happened to her.

"Rose, what happened?" Loki's soft voice broke her out of her assessment of the damage Inunu had given her.

"There was another new portal. Jane and I went to go check it out and this Inunu came through. I jumped in front of Jane and it slashed me. I figured the one that could heal herself would be a better target than having to rush to the hospital." She explained as she grabbed a cloth and turned around to face the mirror so she could see better to clean her wounds.

"You are probably the maddest mortal I have ever met." He chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

Rose simply shrugged. "It could have been worse."

"I would rather not hear about that."

She turned back to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

Her silent question was left unanswered as he took the cloth away from her and wrapped her stomach in fresh bandages.

A week later not only was Jane's devices going crazy but so was Torchwood's. It was Rose's day off so she had opted to sleep in as much as she could. That was not in the plans it seemed. She had ignored Torchwood calling her but had sent a message to Riley stating that if she wasn't absolutely needed to just send her what was going on to her email. A few minutes later that notification sound went off. A few minutes after that, Darcy's ringtone started playing.

Rose groaned as she reached over for her phone. "Yes?"

"You sound like you just woke up." Darcy replied.

"Yeah, I kinda did. Is there something you need?"

"Jane's sciencey stuff is malfunctioning; I'm on the way to tell her if you want to join."

"Give me five minutes." Rose ended the call and then rolled out of the bed, quite literally. She tried to make it as graceful as possible but she landed with a thud. As she was getting up, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Rose called out as she made her way over to her walk-in wardrobe.

"Are you alright? I heard a thud." Loki asked, after he came in, leaning against the wall by the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just seems like the world doesn't want me and my bed to get reacquainted, however."

Loki chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"Apparently, there's something going on that's not only setting off alarms for Torchwood but also for Jane's equipment as well." Rose explained as she came back out.

"The convergence is close."

"Then would you mind coming with us to go check out whatever it is?"

"I guess not." He replied with a mock exasperated sigh and a small smirk.

Rose shook her head before nudging him playfully as she walked out of her bedroom.

They met Darcy at a restaurant in the city where apparently Jane was on a date. Loki opted to stay in the car as Rose and Darcy went to go get their friend.

The two sat on either side of the table when they found Jane, who looked over at Rose trying to get the blonde to take Darcy away. As Darcy began to explain what was happening, Jane looked over to make sure that it was true. Rose nodded.

Jane looked apologetically at her date. "Sorry, but I really have to go."

Rose and Darcy stood, and started making their way back to their cars.

"It's okay. How about a rain check then?" He asked her.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah I'd like that."

The brunette met up with her two friends in the lobby. "Okay, so where are we going?"

"The place looks to be abandoned except for a few kids." Rose explained. She, Loki, and Darcy checked the place out before going to get Jane.

"Yeah, but Rose or her man friend didn't go into further detail about what was going on. She just pushed for us to come and get you." Darcy continued.

Jane looked at Rose with wide eyes. "You brought Loki?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's kind of our only source about the convergence, so yeah, I brought Loki. Can we please head back to the sight?"

They both nodded in agreement before all three headed back to their cars.

Once they reached the sight, the kids showed them the portal that they had found. Jane and Rose were having a field day, finding different harmless objects to toss in before looking at Jane's device to look over the readings. When the latest object didn't come back, Rose's eyes lit up.

This didn't go unnoticed by Loki, who had stuck to the shadows to watch Rose work. He thought he saw the remnants of the girl he first observed when she came crashing through to this universe. Rose had the stars within reach once more. With that thought, Loki was reminded of the promise he had given her when they first truly met. He had promised her to give her the stars again. This time he really would. It wouldn't be something he said to try to persuade her onto his side.

"I'm going to go see if I can get more readings, stay here and make sure Darcy or Ian doesn't do anything too crazy?" Jane asked Rose before walking through the halls of the abandoned building.

Five hours pass and there is still no sign of Jane. Darcy and Rose share a look after they've come back from searching the building once again. Rose talked Darcy out of calling the police, fearful that Jane had accidentally fallen through a portal. Rose took Loki and her own Torchwood device as they walked around the building trying to find a spot that Jane could have gone through.

A few minutes after that Darcy and Ian had followed them out and as another five minutes passed by Jane came running out to them.

Rose and Darcy ran over and met Jane halfway.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darcy asked.

"Are you okay?" Rose reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. As soon as Rose's hand made contact with Jane's shoulder, a red energy exploded, knocking all three girls back. Ian ran to look after Darcy and Loki came running over.

Just then it had started raining and through the sound of the rain, Thor's voice rang out. "Jane!"

"Rose, are you alright?" Loki asked, helping her to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jane, however, isn't." Rose answered.

At this Thor turned from where he was attending to Jane. "What do you mean Bad Wolf?"

She internally groaned at being called that but then again, it was the reason why she was thrown back. "Jane has something inside of her that doesn't mix well with the Bad Wolf."

"Then we must go to Asgard." Thor made the decision, helping Jane stand as Loki did with Rose. "I would like for you to come with us as well, brother." Thor said.

Loki looked over to Thor. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

Thor sighed before turning to look at Rose. "Will you come with Jane and I then?"

Jane looked at Rose pleadingly. She was freaking out and she knew that not only having Thor but also having Rose there with her would calm her down.

"Yeah, I'll come." Rose replied. She wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

"Then I will as well." Loki spoke up.

Thor and Jane shared a knowing glance before he pulled her close. "Hold onto me." He instructed.

Loki smirked down at Rose, a mischievous sparkle shining in his eyes, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her hands placed on his chest from where he pulled her.

"I'm about to keep my promise of showing you the stars again. Hold on tight, my little wolf."

And with that a bright light engulfed the four members bringing them up to Asgard.


	10. A New Darkness is Coming ~ Part 3

Rose felt the familiar tugging she felt when she used the dimension cannon. She smiled wide as she once again felt the rush of being pulled through the time and space. Loki had noticed her smile and how her eyes shown with the excitement of doing something she had put in her past a long time ago. Jane was looking around her with wonderment written all over her face. Rose wondered if that's what her face looked like when she was first introduced the world of time and space travel.

"We have to do that again." Jane commented as soon as they landed. She began walking around looking about but when she saw Heimdall, she stopped in her tracks.

"Welcome to Asgard." He said.

"Hi." Jane breathed out.

Heimdall gave a barely there smile before Thor guided her out to the Rainbow Bridge. The blonde god wanted to get Jane to the infirmary as soon as possible and he knew that Rose would want to look around since she apparently could not touch Jane.

"Welcome back, Loki and welcome, Bad Wolf." Heimdall turned to Loki and Rose, who was looking out of the Bifrost and at the starry sky.

"Heimdall." Loki replied curtly, he was slightly on edge about being back.

Rose turned around and smiled at the gate keeper. "You've got a magnificent view. And it's Rose."

"My apologies. Come back to look out any time you wish." Heimdall replied.

"I just might." She smiled her tongue tipped smile.

Loki started guiding Rose away. "Let us actually get to the city before you become the second guardian of this realm." He teased her with a slight chuckle.

As soon as they stepped foot onto the rainbow bridge Loki and Rose were met by Odin, surrounded by guards.

"Well, hello, Odin." Loki said, watching the guards intently, while also stepping slightly in front of Rose.

"I see that my son not only has brought two mortals to Asgard but he has also brought back a traitor. I allowed your freedom on the agreement that you were to stay on Midgard with a Rose Tyler. Since that agreement was broken, Loki you are now to be taken to the prisons."

Two guards moved forward to grab hold of Loki's arms to take him down to a cell. He tried to fight them off and even Rose tried her best to do something against them but Rose was grabbed by another pair of guards and held back. Loki was knocked down and soon picked up by the guards he was trying to fight off. He was taken away to the prisons and by this time the Bad Wolf was beginning to make Rose shine gold.

The guards holding her dropped her unceremoniously in shock by the glowing girl. Odin had taken off after the guards to make sure that Loki would not get away. As soon as Rose returned to normal, she hopped on the horse meant for her and Loki and chased after the pair. She had gotten in front of Odin and stopped her horse sideways so that the Allfather could not get through.

"Oi! I get the whole you're king and all but you don't have to be a down right git about it. Loki has done nothing wrong since New York. It's nearly been a year since that incident even happened! He was with me. The person who has been looking over him to make sure another incident like New York doesn't happen. You didn't have to whisk him away to the prisons as soon as he got here." Rose exclaimed.

"Rose Tyler, I have heard much about you and your fiery spirit, but I cannot, however, undo my order due to one mortal girl. You do not know my son the way that I do. He is a liar and cannot be trusted. You have only known him for a year while I have known him his whole life. It is not within his nature to be truthful." Odin replied.

"Bullshit. You think you may know your son. Not once has he done anything deceitful towards me. You don't see how he's changed. And to be quite honest if I was lied to my whole life I'd be a little upset with my parents too." Rose replied.

Odin tried to get a reply in but Frigga rode up behind Rose and interrupted him. "My love, I do believe it is best to not fight with our guest. After all I don't think you would want to be frozen in time for however long she deems necessary. I will take her and get her changed into some proper Asgardian clothes and maybe even let her see Loki while you and I have a talk."

Rose turned around at the voice, taking in Frigga and all her beauty. The blonde smiled at her roommate's mother. She rather liked the older woman already.

"Is this alright with you, Rose?" Frigga asked.

Rose nodded. "That is perfectly fine with me."

Odin relented and allowed his wife to watch over the blonde, he couldn't do much when Frigga was wearing her stern look of hers that practically said I will not be taking no as an answer.

Frigga and Rose rode off to the Queen's bedroom while Odin went off to the throne room to wait for his wife there. Once the two women made it to Frigga's room they were met with many maids with a wide variety of fabric.

"Rose, dear, go behind the folding screen and undress, we will be back there momentarily to make you a dress." Frigga said.

Rose simply nodded and followed Frigga's instructions, stripping down to her underwear.

Frigga and a couple of maids soon came back with green, black, and gold fabric, along with some gold armor. "I couldn't help but to also mark your loyalty to my son in your dress. I figured he would appreciate it and then my husband won't forget either." She explained with a slight mischievous sparkle to her eyes.

"In other words you want to make Odin pissed that I'm friends with Loki."

Frigga just smiled before she and the maids began working on making a dress for Rose. Once the dress was finished, Frigga walked Rose out in front of the full length mirror. Rose's eyes widened slightly as she took in the sight of herself. The dress was floor length, concealing her black boots; the top had two straps and a scoop neck in a pale green color. As the dress continued, the colors got darker until it reached the bottom of the skirt, which was black. Her wrists were covered in gold cuffs that ended slightly below her elbow and she also had gold armor shoulder pads. She also had a gold belt that tied around her waist to give the dress more shape.

"Now, are you ready to see Loki?" Frigga asked.

"Yeah." Rose answered.

The older woman came over and laid her hands on Rose's temple, creating a clone with in Loki's cell. When Frigga could see that Rose was now looking at a pacing Loki, she and the maids left to allow Rose and her son some alone time. She after all had a husband to talk to.

Rose was amazed at how Frigga's magic worked. She had always been curious but too nervous to ask Loki how he does it. It was like she could see two worlds at once. She kept watching Loki, until he noticed her there.

When he did, he stopped in his tracks and just stared at her. Rose always was beautiful of course but in this, it looked as though she truly belonged here. At his side, as his queen as they ruled together. "We really must stop meeting like this." Was what he said instead.

"You know I'm beginning to think it just might become our thing." She teased him back.

"I see mother got a hold of you then."

"Yeah, she's gone to talk with Odin now. Hopefully you'll be out of here soon."

"While your hopefulness is much appreciated Rose, but when he puts his mind to something, little changes it."

Rose moved over to take his hand, but Loki shook his head. "You are just an image, my little wolf, no touch or you shall fade away from me."

While those words still hurt, she simply nodded and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

Loki half smiled as he walked forward. "There is no need to apologize, Rose. I know with you and my mother on my side, I will be out of here soon." At this he raised his hand, cupped her cheek and stroked her image away with his thumb.

Rose blinked and brought her hand up to her cheek. It felt as though he really had done it, or maybe it was just her imagination. Soon after Frigga came in, asking if Rose would like to accompany her to go find Thor and Jane. The blonde simply nodded before following the other woman out.

Once they found Thor and Jane, the two were sharing a kiss. "Not to interrupt or anything…" Rose trailed off with a cheeky grin.

Jane pulled back with a blush while Thor pulled back with a small smile. He turned to see that Rose was also with his mother. "Jane Foster, this is Frigga, my mother and Queen of Asgard."

The brunette curtsied slightly. "Hi." She breathed out, before turning to look at Rose. "Whoa, did someone get carried away with picking out her dress?"

Rose giggled. "I think someone got carried away with trying to make her point."

"I believe Rose is right. Mother, what were you doing?" Thor asked.

"Making sure it was known that your brother had someone. Everyone knows that Jane Foster is with you, besides, Jane had more of a say in her dress than Rose did in hers." Frigga explained.

"It's true. I would have picked some purples and blues if it wasn't for Frigga's wish." Rose smiled.

The foursome then seemed to notice the commotion going on around them.

"The prisions." Frigga commented.

"Loki." Thor worried before looking at the two women that were in his care since his brother had been taken away.

"Go. I will watch after these two." Frigga told her son before he dropped his cloak and called Mjolnir.

Jane hurried over to Rose and Frigga as the Queen practically took on a mother lioness feel, looking after her two cubs. The older women practically saw them as her own children anyway, even if Rose didn't know it yet but she saw the way her son looked when he spoke of her, asking her to watch after the blonde until he got out of his cell.

The three women made it back up to Frigga's bedchambers and she had made a clone of both Rose and Jane as they hid behind a column. Rose had not liked the idea that she wouldn't truly be there, but if it so happened that they found the real versions of them, then Jane would be defenseless. It felt as though the Bad Wolf was itching to break free again ever since Frigga asked Rose if she could summon it if needed.

The giant gold doors opened and in walked Malikith. Rose and Jane both made their clones act frightened as the real Rose and Jane watched on in wonderment mixed in with nervousness. Soon Frigga and the leader of the Dark Elves were in a sword fight before a warrior that looked to be covered in ash entered the room and wrapped his hand around Frigga's throat, lifting her into the air.

He turned her around to watch as Malikith approached the Jane and Rose clones. Rose made hers step back along with Jane's but held out a protective hand in front of her.

"You have taken something from me child." Malikith said.

The Rose and Jane clone remained silent as Malikith reached forward and tried to grab Jane from Rose's protection. Both girls of course, disappeared.

"Witch!" He cried out as he made his way back to his Dark Warrior and Frigga. "What have you done with the Aether?"

"I'll never tell." Frigga answered.

"I believe you." Malikith answered.

At that the Dark Warrior stabbed Frigga under her armor, piercing her heart.

There were two shouts as a lightning bolt struck Malikith in the face. Thor kept throwing the Mjolnir over and over, trying to hit the Dark Warrior or Malikith. Loki had run over to his mother, scooping her up in her arms. Rose and Jane appeared from their hiding places, each running over to their respected brother.

Rose fell into Loki practically, wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders. "I can bring her back, Loki. Let me bring her back." She whispered.

Loki simply shook his head.

"Loki, let me bring her back, please." She then pleaded.

He then turned his head to look at Rose. "I don't know how much energy that would take from you and I can't lose you today as well." He whispered.

Their moment was interrupted by Odin coming into the room. Rose helped Loki stand and they walked back a few feet so that the Allfather could hold his wife. As Thor and Loki watched, they both wrapped their arms around the women standing next to them. Thor held Jane in a light embrace as he was still trying to wrap his head around all that had just happened, while Loki held Rose in an almost bone crunching embrace so that he knew that Rose was truly by his side.

Two guards came in and followed Odin's orders on how to prepare Frigga's body for the funeral that would take place tonight.

The entire realm of Asgard stood at the edge of the water. Loki and Thor flanked Odin with Rose and Jane on the other side of them. Rose held Loki's hand as they watched as Frigga's body floated out. She squeezed it slightly and he looked down at her with a soft smile, silently thanking her. Rose returned the smile, swiping her thumb across the back of his hand as they watched a flaming arrow sail through the sky causing the boat Frigga's body is on to be engulfed in flames. Soon the lone arrow was followed by hundreds, lighting each boat that was to follow on fire.

Once the boat reached the waterfall, Odin used his magic to stop it from falling over and made Frigga's spirit dance up into the sky to become a part of the stars looking down on Asgard. Thor and Jane, as well as Rose and Loki, both let a blue lantern float into the sky before the rest of Asgard followed in their example.

As soon as the lantern was released, Loki pulled Rose through the crowd and up to the library. At the highest point there was a balcony that was perfect to watch all of the lanterns light up the Asgardian sky. The two both stood watching the lanterns in silence for some time before Loki spoke. He was standing behind Rose with his arms wrapped around her waist, chin resting on her shoulder even if he had to bend down to do so.

"Rose?" He whispered.

"Yes, Loki?" She replied.

"Promise me, you won't ever leave me."

Rose turned around to face him. His face held the same vulnerability it did when he told her he couldn't lose her today as well. She lifted up her hand and cupped his cheek. "I won't ever leave you, Loki."

He nuzzled her palm before planting a soft kiss in the middle of it. Loki then pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, laying his cheek on top of her head. Rose wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his embrace. Any inhibitions she had about going down the same path went out the window. She would do anything to not see the wounded and lost expression that was on Loki's face ever again. She silently promised him her forever and gave him her heart.


	11. A New Darkness is Coming ~ Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we've got one more big section after this story finishes up. But don't fret I'm working on deleted scenes/snap shots that are from this little universe in which I've created.

Odin had ordered Loki to be taken back to the prisons after the funeral, despite how much Rose fought for it to not happen. Before the guards escorted him back down he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead in reassurance. As soon as Loki was out of sight, two guards then took Rose by the arm and lead her to Frigga's bedchamber.

"You just wanted him gone so he wouldn't have to see you do this to me!" Rose shouted towards Odin as the guards carried her away since she tried to get her way out of their hold the first time.

When she arrived in Frigga's bedchamber, she saw Jane sitting on the bed. "He has you prisoner too, huh?" Rose asked as soon as the guards walked out.

Jane simply nodded, which caused Rose to worry.

The blonde came over and sat in front of her friend. "Jane, what's wrong?" She reached out to take the other woman's hand before she remembered the two couldn't touch unless she wanted to be knocked back again.

"The Aether showed me a vision. It showed how Asgard would look covered in darkness." Jane spoke softly. She then looked up to her friend, fear in her eyes. "I'm so scared about what's going to happen."

"Hey, it'll be alright, yeah? We won't let anything happen to you. And if it comes down to it, I'm sure I could get rid of the Aether." Rose smiled reassuringly. "We'll get through this together."

Jane smiled softly. "I really wish I could hug you right now."

Rose giggled. "Yeah, I wish I could give you a hug."

All the while Thor was coming up with a plan to go against Odin, to get Malikith and the Dark Elves from returning to Asgard as well as to get Jane and Rose to safety. He slowly made his way to the prisons and to Loki's cell.

"Well you aren't the blonde I was hoping to see." Loki commented.

"Father has taken both Jane and Rose as his prisoner. They are being held in mother's bedchamber." Thor answered.

At this new knowledge, Loki stalked forward until he was at the very edge of his cell, anger making his green eyes shine. "Why did you allow for him to do such a thing? I left her in your care!" His voice rose to a shout.

"They are both still safe, brother. Unless Malikith is waiting above our heads to take the Aether back."

A small growl escaped Loki's lips. "If any harm comes to Rose…"

"We do not have time for threats, brother. I have come to set you free and make a promise that you and Rose will be able to roam free as soon as this is done." Thor cut his younger brother off.

Loki simply crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "What is it that you have planned, brother?"

The door opened and a guard came in carrying two trays.

"We're not hungry." Jane commented, frustrated that she and Rose have been kept in Frigga's room for so long.

"You can just set it down, thanks." Rose said curtly.

Then the guard was knocked out and the two women looked up to see Lady Sif standing in the door way. "You're not going to be able to eat that later, now come on."

Rose and Jane shared a look before they quickly got to their feet and followed Sif down the hall way. When they saw Thor and Loki waiting for them, they walked a bit faster. Rose stopped right in front of Loki and stared at the hand cuffs around his wrists. She then turned to glare at Thor.

"I told you brother, that you should have prepared an answer for why I'm handcuffed." Loki chided.

"You will have to simply trust me, Rose Tyler." Thor answered.

Before she could respond, Sif interrupted. "You do not have time for this. You need to all start moving."

Thor nodded. "Lady Sif is right." He guided Jane towards the Grand Hall as Rose followed. Sif was right after all. She let her anger slide and soon was in the mindset of an agent.

Loki noticed the change in Rose's demeanor. He smirked slightly as he began to follow as well; enjoying the possibility of seeing the agent he had first met once more.

Before he could get far, Sif drew her sword against him. "Betray him and I'll kill you."

Loki just chuckled. "Good to see you too, Sif." He then continued on his way as Sif prepared to hold back the guards that were coming their way.

The foursome made their way to where Volstaag was waiting outside of the Dark Elves ship. At the sight of it, Rose couldn't help but to smile wide before running inside to take a look. Volstaag chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Does she think she's driving?" He asked Thor.

"No. She is just curious about new technology." Thor replied.

"It is more than that." Loki commented.

Jane smiled softly, knowing the reason behind Rose slipping from her professional role that she normally kept about her when she felt that her agent training was called on.

Thor followed Jane inside and before Loki could follow, Volstaag stopped him. "If you even think about betraying him." He threatened.

"Let me guess, you'll kill me?" Loki asked, slightly amused. "I'm beginning to think that there will be a line." He commented before following the others inside, chuckling softly as he saw Rose examining the controls. He pulled her back slightly, the best he could with his hands cuffed. Rose blushed slightly, smiling sheepishly up at him.

Thor steps up to the middle and begins to press random buttons, trying to get the ship to start.

"I thought you said you could fly this thing. Maybe we should let Rose back where she was because surely she could figure it out quicker." Loki comments.

"No. I said how hard could it be. I'll figure it out on my own." Thor replies.

Outside they could hear Volstaag begin to fight off the guards.

"Well, brother, I suggest that whatever it is you are doing you do it faster." Loki quips.

"Shut up, Loki." Thor responds as he continues to press the buttons.

"Press them gently. Don't hit them."

"I am pressing them gently." Thor then begins to mash the buttons as though he is banging on a piano. Suddenly the ship starts up and Thor chuckles triumphantly.

As Thor begins to fly the ship, Rose stumbles until she regains her balance, trying her best to remain standing. "Oh god, you're worse than the Doctor." She comments as she stumbles back into Loki, who keeps his hands on her arm to try to keep her steady.

"Don't you start too, Rose." Thor states.

Suddenly Jane drops to the floor. Rose pulls away from Loki's grasp and stumbles her way over and eventually plops down next to her friend wishing that she could touch her so that she could move Jane's head into her lap to try and make her more comfortable than using the hard metal floor as a pillow.

"Jane." Thor shouts out.

"Is she dead?" Loki asks.

Rose throws him a look in which he just replies with a shrug.

"I'm…I'm fine." Jane replies.

Thor returns to flying the ship, trying to make it go faster so that he can get the Aether out of Jane as soon as possible.

As Thor continues to run into things Loki continues to comment. The blonde god then runs into the statue of Odin's father.

"Congratulations, you just decapitated your grandfather." Loki comments with a slight smirk as he too stumbles about behind Thor.

Thor ignores the quip and opens the door.

"This is truly a brilliant idea, Thor. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship and fly it through the city smashing into everything and use it to escape in. Truly a brilliant idea."

Before Loki could continue, Thor pushes him out the door.

Rose stands and turns to glare at Thor. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You could be next Bad Wolf." Thor teases as he picks up Jane.

Rose rolls her eyes before turning and jumping out herself. She doesn't land on the boat ship, however. Fandral catches Rose, who has wrapped her arms around his shoulders and looked at him in surprise. "Well, hello." She says.

Fandral smirks flirtatiously. "And hello to you too."

It's a simple enough statement but the way he looks at her makes her blush. She's suddenly back in the London Blitz falling from a Zepplin Balloon and being caught by Captain Jack Harkness.

"Let her go, Fandral." Loki warns.

Loki's voice is enough to bring Rose back to the present as she's settled onto the ground. She then turns to help Loki up.

"Such a pretty girl to have by your side, Loki. If you are not careful I may take her from you." Fandral comments, winking at Rose.

"At least that's a new threat." Loki mutters as he keeps close to Rose.

Thor lands soon after with Jane in his arms and lays her down.

"You lied to me. I'm impressed." Loki comments.

"Enough with the comments and do as you promised." Thor ordered.

Loki took the steering mechanism into his hands and smiled like a child in a candy store as he began to fly the boat faster and towards the mountains. Soon another begins shooting at them. Loki does his best to dodge them but then Thor shouts out Fandrals name and he nods, grabbing a rope. "Until we meet again." He bows towards Rose, who smiles softly shaking her head at how much he reminds her of Jack. "For Asgard." Fandral finally says as he swings down to the other boat and begins to fight the guards on it.

As they grow nearer to the mountain, Rose steps closer to Loki. "Uh, Loki…" She trails off.

"Trust me, my little wolf." He replies.

"Loki…" Thor warns.

"If it were easy, everyone would be doing it." Loki replies.

"Are you mad?" Thor questions.

"Quite possibly." Loki answers as he flies the ship through the tiniest gap in the mountain. Soon they enter into a portal and come through into the Dark World. "Tah dah." He sing songs as the boat slides to a stop. This causes Rose to giggle slightly which Loki then smirks at her.

She then nudges him playfully before Thor reprimands them. "We are not here to play around."

Rose slightly smirks as she salutes him. "Yes, sir."

This causes Loki to chuckle.

As Rose follows Thor and Jane out of the boat, Loki gives her a longing glance, knowing what he is soon about to do will hurt Rose in the worse way possible but he had to do it, he had to go through with his own plan he deviated while listening to Thor explain why he was defying Odin. Loki soon catches up and goes in front of the two women and stands next to Thor, ready to start their agreed upon plan.

"Are you ready for this?" Thor asked, looking towards Loki.

Jane looked over at Thor, wondering just exactly what he meant. Rose looked between the two brothers, muttering. "I don't think I like what is possibly about to happen."

"I'm ready." Loki said, standing from his squatting position that he got in to watch Malikith and the Dark Elves.

The rest stood and Thor removed Loki's handcuffs. Before Loki puts the plan in motion, he pulls Rose to him for a searing kiss. Rose's eyes widen at the surprise of the movement and just before she could respond to it, Loki pulls away and turns to Thor. "I can't believe you thought she could have changed me." Loki remarked before stabbing Thor and kicking him down the slope. "I've only kept her around because she'll look good at my side." Loki continued to speak as he quickly followed after Thor.

"Thor!" Jane called out as she ran after the two.

Rose was utterly speechless. She couldn't believe that Loki had kissed her like that and that it seemed that he had reverted back to who he was when they first met. She stood there for a moment before chasing after the trio. After this all was said and done someone had a lot of explaining to do.

Thor went to call for Mjolnir but Loki grabs his hand and cuts it off, causing Mjolnir to fall back to the ground. Jane falls at Thor's side but is soon snatched up by Loki.

"Now where is my beautiful queen?" He calls out, looking for Rose.

The blonde slides to a stop just behind Loki, glaring at him.

"I can feel you glaring, my little wolf." He turns around and pulls her to him.

She collides into his side as he keeps both women in his grasp. "Malikith!" Loki calls out as the leader of the Dark Elves comes up to the group. "I am Loki of Jotunheim and I bring you a gift." He tosses Jane at Malikith's feet. "All I ask in return is that I and my queen have a seat to watch Asgard burn." He places a possessive hand on Rose's hip as he pulls her closer to him, now that he didn't have Jane in his arms as well.

After the Dark Warrior told Malikith that Loki was an enemy of Asgard, the leader of the Dark Elves walked over to Thor. "Look at me." Malikith demanded.

When Thor looked up, Malikith brought Jane up into the air and pulled the Aether out of her. Once it was completely out, Jane dropped to the ground. Rose tried to run towards her friend but Loki tightened his grip on her and began to quickly whisper in her ear about how a fight was about to happen and that she was to protect Jane as well as keep herself safe. He slid another dagger into the belt of her dress before he took away the illusion that covered up that Thor's hand really had not been cut off.

Thor called his hammer to him and struck the Aether with its lightening. Loki pulled Rose with him as he guarded both girls from the explosion that Thor caused when trying to destroy the Aether.


	12. A New Darkness is Coming ~ Part 5

Once the dust settled, the foursome watched as the broken pieces of the Aether came back together once more and entered into Malikith. After the deed was done the Dark Elves began to move to attack the foursome while the Dark Warrior and Malikith turned to head back to the ship. Thor whacked each Dark Elf that came his way. The Dark Warrior threw a black hole grenade towards Loki, Rose and Jane. Loki pushed the two girls out of the way before he got swept up into the black hole. Rose cried out as she tried to move towards Loki but Jane held her back as Thor crashed into Loki, getting him away from the black hole. Rose sighed in relief before she and Jane moved to find shelter and stay out of the way of the fighting.

The two girls hugged once they found a place before both of them turned to watch Loki and Thor fight. They were both anxiously waiting for the battle to end. Rose moved to sit next to Jane as she watched Loki move towards where the Dark Warrior was punching Thor over and over. Loki stabbed the Warrior with one of the swords, activating a black hole grenade. The Dark Warrior however grabbed Loki and stabbed him through the shoulder before tossing him backwards.

There was a chorus of three shouts before Loki called out to the monster. One was Loki's cry of pain. The second was Thor's cry of disbelief. The last was Rose's cry of sheer horror. The blonde took off to where the Dark Warrior was now being ripped apart by the black hole. Tears were streaming down her face and when she had finally reached Thor and Loki, Thor looked up at Rose apologetically. He was already gone, or so Thor thought. In reality, Loki had slowed his breathing and heart beat down enough that it was untraceable. He had done it just before Rose arrived because he was a coward. He couldn't bear watching Rose's reaction.

Thor had handed Loki's body over to Rose, who had fallen to her knees. She held his body close to her as she cried into his shoulder. "I should have had you promise me that you would never leave. What good is my promise now?" She sobbed. "Please tell me this is some kind of sick prank. You can't leave me, Loki. I can't do this again. Please come back to me, please."

Through her grief, Rose had completely forgotten about the Bad Wolf. Jane came over and slowly pulled Rose away. "I'm so sorry, Rose but we have to get back home so we can stop Malikith."

Rose nodded. "I want Malikith." She said softly, finally being able to hear the Bad Wolf sing in the back of her mind.

"No, Rose. You are to stay with Jane. I promised my brother that you would be kept safe." Thor told her as they began walking to find a way back to Earth.

Rose shook her head. "I am helping one way or another and you are not to hold me back unless you want to be gold dust too." She threatened.

"I am to keep you safe." Thor countered.

"There's no reason why I should be!" Rose shouted.

Jane just pulled her close, rubbing her arm soothingly.

The trio found a cave and Jane realized that the random objects that had been dropped through the portal at the warehouse. They found the opening and walked through the portal. They came back out at the warehouse and quickly made their way back to Jane's lab.

"Rose, would you like me to drop you off at Torchwood? I know we were working on something similar to what Erik was trying to do." Jane offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I can grab a change of clothes as well. The more devices we have the better." Rose replied.

"Can Rose not remain with us?" Thor asked.

"I'll be fine, Thor." Rose remarked.

"Let her do her thing." Jane chimed in.

Thor reluctantly agreed to letting Rose go off on her own.

"Meet us back at my lab." Jane said as Rose left to run to the entrance to Torchwood's base.

"Where the hell have you been?" Riley called out to Rose as she ran to her office.

"It's a long story Riley and I'll write it all up in the debrief papers, trying to stop the world from going into complete darkness." Rose replied just before shutting her office door and closing the blinds. She quickly discarded her Asgardian dress and pulled out her spare jeans and shirt. She haphazardly dressed in her new outfit and pulled the boots back on since she didn't have another pair of shoes. Rose grabbed her set of keys to one of the Torchwood SUVs before running to get the devices she and Jane had been working on.

Rose gave a small salute before running out back. She placed the devices into the back of the SUV and then hopped into the driver's seat speeding away to Jane's lab, having the flashing lights going so she wouldn't be pulled over.

She came to a screeching halt outside of Jane's lab and then sprinted inside. "I've got the SUV. We can plan on the way there." She said through her pants.

"Rose, are you alright?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been runnin' everywhere." She replies.

"Rose!" Erik calls out as he comes over to hug her.

"Erik!" She replies, returning the hug. "How are you?" She asks as they pull back.

"I'm doing well." He responds. "We've got something to show you." Erik guides Rose over to where he and Jane had been working.

"The focus point for the Convergence will be here in Greenwich." He explained.

"Great! Let's get a move on it. I'm pretty sure we'll all fit into the SUV." Rose exclaimed as she walked back out.

As they drove to Greenwich, they formulated a plan on what they could do to try to stop Malikith. "I could always be the last resort." Rose offered up.

"I would rather us not use the Bad Wolf, Rose." Thor said.

"And why not?" She retaliated. "I'm the second best thing we've got. I can easily destroy the Aether. If you had filled me in on your little plan the Aether would have been gone."

"It is dangerous to you, is it not?"

"So what, you're going to protect me from myself now?"

"Enough!" Jane called out. "Rose, you'll be our very last resort like with how we did in Asgard."

Rose simply nodded. Soon they arrived in Greenwich and Rose parked. The group launched into action, trying their best to plant the devices in which they could create portals. They were stopped in the middle of their mission, however, when Malikith's ship plowed through where they were trying to set up. They all got separated. Thor was on his own. Ian and Darcy were together. Rose, Jane, and Erik were together as well.

Thor and Malikith began in their battle between Aether and Mjolnir hits and of course lightening as well. Darcy and Ian had finally hammered in the last of the devices as Rose and Jane were watching the screens getting ready to tamper with the gravitational fields to create the portals. Jane, Erik, and Rose made their way back down from the tower so that they could get a better sense of when they needed to activate the devices.

Soon it was a matter of when the two fighters were going to stop going in and out of portals, landing only they knew where. Rose could feel the Bad Wolf's song growing louder and louder. She was fearful that she wouldn't be able to control when it would make its appearance like she did during New York.

"Jane, I don't think not having the Bad Wolf is going to be an option." Rose expressed as they rested against a pillar to catch their breath.

"You have to do the best you can, Rose." Jane smiled softly.

"I'm not making any promises." She replied as she closed her eyes and tried to calm the Bad Wolf down. She felt as though a fire was burning through her and so she thrust the controller she held towards Erik. "I can't be holding onto this when I begin to glow." Was all she said before she hissed slightly in pain.

Erik took the controller as he and Jane watched on, feeling hopeless since they didn't know what to do. Jane turned and saw Dark Elves coming their way. She quickly turned the knob and exchanged the Dark Elves for Darcy and Ian kissing.

After calming down enough to where it no longer hurt, Rose stood a faint gold glow casted around her. "Yeah, this is really going to happen." Rose commented.

The others turned and stared at her with wide eyes before Darcy saw out of the corner of her eye a dark funnel cloud forming around Malikith. "Uh, not that gold glowy Rose isn't cool and all but maybe we should be focusing in on that." She said as she pointed towards where she was looking.

Rose took a step forward but was stopped by Jane.

"Please be careful and don't hurt Thor when he shows up."

Rose smiled at her friend. "I will be, now step back." She allowed the Bad Wolf to take over her as she made her way to where Malikith stood.

As she forced her way through the cloud, it disappeared around her. Once she made her way into the center, she called out. "Malikith. Stop this now. I can restore your world but you must stop."

Malikith laughed maliciously at Rose, not believing a word she said. He blasted the Aether towards her and Rose raised a hand, time vortex energy meeting the Aether just before it reached Rose and it soon disappeared into gold dust. "What are you?" Malikith shouted.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I see all. I create all and I can even destroy. I'll give you one more chance Malikith or you will no longer see your precious darkness." The Bad Wolf answered.

The Dark Elf leader laughed once more. "That was only a taste of the true power that the Aether holds. Wolf or not it will destroy you." At this he threw all the energy he could at Rose. She once more raised her hand and the Aether was turned to gold dust following the dark energy back to its controller and turning Malikith into gold dust as well.

The dark cloud dissipated and as soon as the deed was done, the Bad Wolf retreated back to its spot within Rose's mind so quickly, she collapsed to the ground, completely drained of her energy.

Thor had gotten back during this time but Jane had stopped him from following after Rose. At the first signs of her dropping, Thor ran towards her, and caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up, carrying her back to the SUV. Erik and Jane set up the devices around the Dark Elf ship and sent it through a portal, disposing of it.

Erik, Darcy and Ian were dropped off at Jane's flat while Jane and Thor returned Rose to her own flat. Thor picked up the still unconscious Rose and carried her inside. He laid her down in her bed before returning to Jane who was in the living room. "Watch over her until I return." He instructed.

"Will it be another two years for when that happens?" Jane asked, slightly joking.

"No it will not." He replied, kissing her forehead in reassurance.

Thor went outside and Heimdall beamed him up. He soon entered the grand hall where Odin was waiting for him on the remains of his throne.

"You come to me with a weary heart." Odin comments.

"Yes. I would like to remain on Midgard. I will still protect the nine realms but I wish to remain there. I not only have Jane but I promised Loki that I would watch over Rose." Thor explains.

"Something else grieves you."

Thor looks down at his feet before slowly rising his head to meet his father's gaze. "I believe I have already failed in my promise. Rose now lay in her own bed unconscious from the use of the Bad Wolf inside of her. She was the one to defeat Malikith and to stop him from bringing darkness to the nine realms."

At hearing this, Loki, disguised as Odin had to work hard at keeping the calm air that Odin had about him. "I am sure she is just recouping from her brave battle. I assure you that you have not broken your promise to Loki. Now go. Before I change my mind about allowing you to remain on Midgard."

Thor bows, grateful that his father had allowed him to stay with Jane. "Thank you, father."

A few hours have passed and Rose had still not woken up. Jane was beginning to worry but she had checked Rose's vitals and it was if she was just in a deep sleep. After checking on her friend for what felt like the millionth time there was a knock on the door. Jane went to open it and there stood Thor. Jane smiled wide and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before sharing in a kiss with him.

"How is she?" He asked after they separated.

"She is still asleep." Jane answered.

"Let us go get her some food and whatever else she might need when she wakes up then." Thor suggested.

Jane looked back towards Rose's room before turning back to look at Thor. "Yeah, that sounds good but let's be quick about it. I don't want her waking up on her own."

Thor nodded and guided Jane out of the door, closing it shut behind them.

A few minutes passed after the pair had left. Loki had escaped to one of his other points of exiting Asgard and appeared in Rose's bedroom. "You stubborn, brave, foolish girl." He whispered as he caressed her cheek. He then tucked any hair that was in her face back behind her ear.

Rose began to stir and Loki moved to sit on the side of the bed. "Wake up, my little wolf." He whispered as he leant over and began caressing her cheek once more.

Her eyes fluttered opened and when she saw who was sitting over her, her eyes widened as she bit her tongue to hold back her scream. She then lifted her hand in wonder as she tested to see if she wasn't dreaming. Rose then poked his chest and when she felt it she then began poking it over and over again in disbelief.

Loki chuckled and reached up to stop her hand from poking him again. "Yes, Rose, I am truly here." He finally spoke, helping her to sit up.

What happened next, he felt as though he should have expected, but as Rose's hand met with his cheek with a loud smack, his head turned to the side, a red print already beginning to form there. He rubbed the spot as he turned to face Rose's glare. They remained like that for a few seconds before Rose's expression melted into one of relief.

The blonde threw herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist and burying her face into his neck. Loki brought his arms up, returning the embrace, pulling Rose close to him.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She said sternly, tears prickling her eyes.

Loki pulled back and wiped her tears away. "I promise that I will never do anything like that to you again." He leaned down and sealed his promise with a sweet kiss.

"Thor and Jane should be returning soon, so I must go. But I will send for you soon, Rose." He said as he stood. Loki leaned over and gave Rose one more kiss before backing away and vanishing into thin air, leaving Rose staring at the spot he just occupied when Jane walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the Thor 2 territory! I hope you all have enjoyed it so far!


	13. Bad Wolf and her Mischievous God ~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The last major section in my plot notes. A lot is about to happen though so prepare yourselves! I will be doing the deleted scenes/snapshots as well. I've sort of plotted out what I will be doing but if there's something you want answered or to see how a certain scene would go differently let me know! Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I hope you enjoy!

Rose was about to go mad as Jane and Thor fussed over her as soon as Jane told the blonde god that she was awake. They brought her dinner in bed and they were now making plans on how they should watch over her for the rest of the time she was healing. She couldn't take it anymore so she finally yelled out. "Guys! I'm okay. You two go back to Jane's. I'll call if I need anything. Really the food has already started helping and I'll probably only take a bath before going back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Go before you drive me nuts." Rose replies.

"But I – " Thor started.

"Yes, I know you promised Loki you would look after me, but that doesn't mean you have to be with me every waking minute. Right now I just want some peace and quiet and alone time before I have to start debriefing with everyone."

Jane nodded and began to pull a reluctant Thor away. "We'll see you tomorrow." She called back to the blonde.

Once Rose heard the front door close, she sighed in relief before sliding back under the covers for a few minutes. She then slowly got up and turned on the radio before making her way into her en suite. She grabbed some bath salts and sprinkled a few in as the tub began filling up with water. After the bath was too her liking, she stripped and slid into the warm water, letting it relax her.

About an hour later, Rose stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself up in her towel. She wasn't quite sure when Loki would come back and she hoped that it wasn't too long of a wait. They still needed to talk about a few things anyway, especially those kisses. She didn't mind them, not at all. It was just she would like to know what that meant for them. Where it left them.

She padded out of the bathroom and into Loki's room. Everything was just how they left it and even though she knew that he was not dead, it still panged her that he wasn't home. Rose bent down and picked up one of his shirts that was left on the bed. It looked as though he was trying to decide which one he wanted to wear that day and this one was the reject.

"Stealing shirts from me now, are you?" His voiced filled the silent room.

Rose turned around, clutching the shirt and the towel to her chest. "God, you gave me such a fright." Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Loki simply chuckled. "I must say this isn't how I pictured you coming into my room with just a towel on."

"You've thought about me?" Rose asked.

"More than you know." His voice dropped to a husky whisper as he crossed the room. He placed a hand on her waist, fully planning on pulling her into another kiss. He had found them addictive and he wondered just how addictive having all of her would be.

Before he could kiss her though, Rose placed her hands on his chest and leaned back out of the way, despite wanting to kiss him again. "Wait…"

He looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"Not that I wouldn't love to kiss you again." Rose started, accentuating her sentence with a glance to his lips. "But I would really like to know what's going on."

"I suppose I have not made myself very clear." Loki began, moving a hand up to cup her cheek. "I wish to court you, Rose Tyler. Will you allow me to?"

"Yes." Rose replied with a wide smile.

This caused Loki to reciprocate the smile before leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away to catch their breath, Loki leaned his forehead against Rose's. "Go get dressed and then call Thor back over and tell him that Odin wishes to speak with him." He told her.

She simply nodded before she fully grasped what he said last. "Wait, why Odin?"

Loki pulled back and changed into Odin.

Rose's eyes widened. "Loki, what have you done?"

He returned to his normal state. "Let's just say Odin is very cold and is being watched by relatives."

"Loki!"

"Don't Rose. Odin was becoming a corrupt king."

"So you decided to freeze him and send him to Jotunheim?"

"Yes."

"How'd you even get them to agree?"

"I told them that it was a late mourning present for what Odin did to Laufey."

"And what if Asgard finds out?"

"They won't."

"Because me hanging around Odin and being friendly won't give it away."

"We'll have to keep us a secret."

"Will you ever reveal yourself?"

"Maybe. I haven't figured out how to do it yet without being thrown into the prisons again."

Rose sighed. "You really are mad."

"I did say there was a possibility." Loki smirked as he watched Rose walk back into her room to get changed.

She came back out a few minutes later, phone held up to her ear, waiting for Jane to pick up the phone. She looked into Loki's room and saw that he wasn't there so she made her way to the front of her flat. He was in the kitchen, preparing tea.

Rose was just about to make a comment when Jane answered. "Rose, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just calling to ask if Thor could come over. His father is here." Rose replied, smiling at Loki as he handed her a mug filled with tea.

There was a brief pause as Rose heard Jane talking to Thor, so she took a sip, enjoying the warmth that spread throughout her as the tea slid down her throat.

"Rose?" Jane asked, making sure her friend was still on the line.

"Yeah?" Rose answered.

"We'll be there in ten. See you soon." With that the line went dead.

"They'll be here in ten minutes." Rose relayed the information to Loki as she pocketed her phone.

He nodded, finishing up his own cup before returning to Odin's form.

"Wait." Rose called just before he had completely transformed.

The gold dust went away and Loki was standing, looking confused.

Rose walked over and stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his hair as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could as their tongues tangled together. Rose slowly pulled back, humming in appreciation.

Loki smirked before leaning down to capture her lips in another heated kiss. They both lost track of time for they jumped apart when they heard someone knocking on the door. "Thor always has the best timing…" Loki states dryly as he lets Rose go and transforms back to Odin.

Rose resituates her clothes and then runs her fingers through her hair to do her best at calming it before going to answer the door. Thor comes in first, giving her a once over to check to make sure that she is alright before looking towards the kitchen where Odin makes his appearance.

"Father." Thor greets as he makes his way towards Odin.

"Thor. I have come to a decision." Odin replies.

"And what is that?"

"As remembrance of Loki, I shall take her back to Asgard with me so that she may be looked after there."

Figuring that she is to play along, Rose pipes up. "I think staying here under Thor's protection will be just fine."

"I agree with Rose." Thor chimes in.

"You will be too busy with Jane to watch over Rose."

"Uh, I'll be too busy for him to watch over me." Rose commented, which resulted in everyone turning to look towards her.

"Hi, I'm a double agent and there's something weird going on in one of the agencies I work for so since I'm done with my Torchwood mission, I'm thinking of heading back to the states for a while." She explained.

Odin clenched and unclenched his fist as Loki tried to control himself. Rose hadn't told him about that and from the look on Jane's face, it looked as though she was the only one that knew. "I think you should sit this battle out. You are still healing from your last one."

"I agree with father on this one, Rose. I'm sure if they had needed us by now, they would have called." Thor said.

"You did say it sounded like Steve was trying to keep you out of it." Jane whispered.

Rose turned to look at the brunette and nodded. She was right after all. "Fine. I guess I'm going to Asgard then."

"We never agreed to that." Thor replied.

"If she wants to come, let her." Odin said.

"I'll go and collect Loki's things and besides there's a few things I want to learn from Heimdall." Rose offered.

"Okay. You may go, but if you need anything or desire to come home, tell Heimdall and I will be waiting to pick you up from where the bifrost puts you." Thor offers.

Rose nodded. "Will do." She then turned towards Jane and the two hugged. "Stay safe and keep him out of trouble." She whispered with a smile.

Jane giggled. "I will and you stay out of trouble as well, Miss Trouble Maker."

"Me? A trouble maker? Never." Rose replied giggling.

"I'll explain things to Torchwood and S.H.I.E.L.D." Jane offered.

"Thanks and just call Steve when you contact them. I don't know what's going on with S.H.I.E.L.D so it's just to be on the safe side."

"Of course." The two women hugged once more before Rose walked over to Thor. She was about to just pat his shoulder when she was picked up and hugged tightly.

Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders gingerly after the shock wore off.

"I shall miss you as well, dear sister. I am sure you would have been eventually and so that is how I see you now. I hope Asgard treats you well." Thor said before setting her down.

"I'll miss you too, goldilocks." She replied with a smirk before walking over to Odin. "Ready to go your royal highness?"

Odin nodded, walking with Rose outside to the parking lot. He then called up to Heimdall who sent the bifrost down to pick them up.

Once they landed, Rose smiled up at Heimdall. "Nice to see ya again, Heimdall."

"It is good to see you again as well, Rose. And just so you know, my offer still stands." Heimdall replied.

"Thank you."

"My lord, the horses are outside waiting." Heimdall tells Odin.

Odin nods and leads Rose out to the Rainbow Bridge where Loki's black stallion and a brown horse waits for them. Rose walks over to the black horse and holds out her hand when she notices that it shies away. It nudges her hand before she pets it. She then leans over and kisses its nose. "I'm gonna get on the saddle now, yeah? Don't throw me out in the stars?" She whispers to the horse as she makes her way back, petting its main and shoulders along the way. The horse neighs in response. She mounts the horse and then pats it neck gently. "Good boy." She rewards.

"Loki has been the only one to calm him." Odin finally speaks up after watching the encounter. Loki was quite impressed. No one else could really control his horse. He had planned to ride back on him but it seemed like his steed had taken a liking to Rose.

"Maybe he knows that I'm an ally to Loki." Rose offered before galloping off towards the stables.

When the pair reached the stables, Rose got off and lead the stallion to his gate. She pet his nose before giving him a few sugar cubes. She then let the stable hands take care of the rest. They walked back to the grand hall where they were met with a group of hand maidens.

"Rose Tyler these will be your ladies-in-waiting to help you with anything you may want. They used to serve my wife, Queen Frigga." Odin introduced.

Rose had noticed a few from when they helped Frigga dress her the last time she was in Asgard. She smiled and waved at them.

"They will take you to Loki's room and help you get ready for your formal introduction to Asgard." Odin then instructed before motioning that you should all leave so he could prepare for the introduction.

Once they reached Loki's room, Rose smiled to herself as she looked around. The room encompassed Loki's personality to a tee. She was broken out of her thoughts by one of the ladies-in-waiting. "We are terribly sorry for your loss, Lady Rose."

Rose turned around with a small smile. "Thank you. And please just call me Rose. No need to be formal with me. We're all on the same level when it's just us, yeah? Don't want the Allfather to get upset that we're so informal." She smiled her tongue tipped smile. The ladies nodded in agreement.

"So what're your names?" Rose then asked.

"I'm Asta." The woman that spoke up earlier said. She was blonde and blue eyed. She was about Rose's height and dressed in blue. She was also the eldest, looking to be in her late twenties.

"I am Carmen." The next girl spoke. She had red hair and gray eyes. She was slightly taller than Rose and had a gold band with a blue crystal in the center of it. She was dressed in dark red. She looked to be around the same age as Rose, early twenties.

"My name's Kelda." Another introduced herself. She had chestnut brown hair and green eyes. She was about the same height as Carmen and was dressed in purple. She was the second eldest, in her mid-twenties.

"My name is Liv." The last of the girls said. She had black-brown hair, with deep chocolate brown eyes. She was the shortest of the group, a little shorter than Rose and Asta. She was dressed in a pale yellow and the youngest of the group, in her late teens.

Rose smiled brilliantly. "It's nice to meet all of you. Guess we should get started on the dress then, yeah?"

The girls all agreed. "After we create this dress, what other colors would you like?" Liv asked.

"Oh, well, I'm fine with any color really. Maybe not any yellow or orange though." Rose answered as they made their way behind the changing panel. The ladies set to work and soon Rose was dressed to perfection. The ladies still were obviously trying to make it known that she was with Loki. She was tied into a black leather corset bodice over the flowing green tube dress. They added gold cuffs and Rose then stepped into black pumps.

"He wouldn't have been able to keep his hands off of you." Asta commented once she was done with Rose's hair and make-up. "I should know since I practically helped raised him." She continued with a sad smile.

Rose wrapped her arms around the older woman. "I am sorry for your loss as well." She whispered.

"Thank you, dear. Now let us go officially introduce you to all of Asgard." Asta replied as the two pulled back.

Kelda then handed Rose Loki's green cloak. "It is a bit cold tonight and I figured you might need this since we have not made you a proper one yet."

Rose smiled as she took the garment, wrapping herself in it. "Thanks, Kelda and I would rather just use this one."

The woman nodded in understanding before she and the rest of the girls lead Rose back to the grand hall.

Once the group reached the grand hall, Asta took Rose around the back way so that she could enter in with Odin. The other ladies entered and joined in with the festivities. When the two reached where Odin was standing, they bowed, holding their right hands over their hearts.

"You may rise." Odin said before dismissing Asta. He then checked to make sure that no one else was around before transforming into Loki.

"You better hope no one comes back here or your cover would be blown." Rose teased, tongue poking through her teeth.

"Good thing I've made sure that only you and I are supposed to be here." He replied. "Is that mine?" Loki then asked fingering the cloak wrapped around Rose's shoulders.

"Yup." Rose answered, popping the p.

"You weren't able to steal my shirt so you stole my cloak instead?" He teased her.

"It was Kelda's idea. It's rather chilly outside and they haven't made me one yet but I told them I was fine with this one." She responded.

"Well, it is yours." He said before moving behind her to remove it. "However, it isn't proper attire for a formal event." He unwrapped his cloak and then slid it off her shoulders, lying it on a table. "Go ahead and give a twirl." He instructed.

Rose slowly walked around in circles, allowing him to truly see what she was wearing. When she got back around to facing him she smirked slightly at the lustful look he gave her.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He whispered.

She then blushed, which caused him to reach out to caress her cheek. He leaned down to kiss her sweetly. Before it could become more than a simple kiss, he pulled back. It wouldn't look good if her hair seemed mused by fingers running and tangling with in it, especially since she was going to be walking out with Odin instead of himself. Rose noticed she left some lipstick on his lips and reached up and wiped it away with her thumb. "Lipstick, can't have people think I suddenly like Odin." She quipped.

They then burst into giggles, the spell they seemed to be in broken.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Loki finally said.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Because I would rather spend the rest of the night with you instead of spending it pretending to be Odin." He scrunched his nose in disgust.

Rose giggled. "You could always sneak away to your room." She suggested.

Loki smirked. "I do like the way you think, Rose Tyler."

He then pulled out a necklace. It was an emerald tear drop pendant surrounded by diamond on a thin gold chain. "This is for you. Mother seemed to have had it made before we returned to Asgard. I assume she had Heimdall give her updates about us. I was to give you this when I felt the moment was right." Loki explained.

Rose looked at the piece of jewelry in awe. "It's beautiful." She whispered.

Loki stepped behind her and locked the necklace into place. He returned to his spot in front of her. "Perfect." He spoke softly. "Shall we?" He then asked.

"I believe they've waited long enough." Rose replied.

Loki smiled before transforming back into Odin. He then lifted his arm, which Rose took. He walked them out from behind the throne and soon the whole room went quiet, looking up to where he and Rose stood.

"Dear people of Asgard." Odin started in a loud, regal voice. "I present you Rose Tyler. She and my son, Loki had a very close relationship and in order to keep his memory alive I have brought her here to watch after her and keep her safe as per Loki's last request. You should treat her all with the respect as you would any Lady of the royal court. That is all I wish to say, you may continue with the celebration and if you wish, you may come up and speak with Rose." Once Odin was done the crowd cheered.

Hours passed and it seemed like Rose had spoken to all of the people in Asgard. When speaking with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, they planned a meeting for the next day to truly get to know one another. Once the people began to focus more on the celebration, Rose excused herself and retired to bed, giving her ladies-in-waiting the night off.

Loki came up to his room thirty minutes after she left the party and found her reading one of his books on the stories of the nine realms. He smiled coming up behind her and began kissing along her neck. She jumped slightly but soon leaned back against him, relaxing against him.

"Would you like some help out of this dress?" Loki asked, his voice low and sensual.

"Yes, please…" Rose answered.

Loki set to work on the corset's strings, slowly unknotting them. He pouted slightly when he noticed that there was a top portion to the green skirt. "You teased me." He said once the corset top was removed.

Rose turned around to see his pout and giggled. "Have I just tricked the greatest trickster of all?"

"Don't let it go to your head, my little wolf. It won't happen often." He replied.

"I'll do my best." She smirked.

He then pulled her close kissing her. Soon fingers were tangled in hair and tongues were battling for dominance.

There was then a knock on the door. The two pulled apart, both looking at the door in shock. Loki then bent down, kissing and licking along Rose's neck. "Just ignore it, they will leave." He whispered, causing Rose to shiver as his warm breath ghosted over where he had just been showing attention to her neck.

The knock happened once more, however. Rose removed Loki's hands from around her, causing him to groan before darting to the shadows.

Rose opened the door and was surprised to see Sif at the door.

"I apologize if I have woken you, Rose but Thor has contacted me and told me about what had happened after your battle with Malikith. He wishes that just for tonight that I stay with you to make sure that you do not go back into the deep sleep that you had before. He figured I was the best to do so instead of Fandral, Volstagg or Hogun." She explained.

"Oh." Rose responded, surprised. "Well, I won't, I can promise you that, so you can go to your own room and rest." She then answered, trying to get her to leave.

"I'm afraid, Thor insisted on the pretense that he would return for a short while to make sure. He's very adamant about keeping his promise to his brother."

Rose sighed. "Alright, come on in then." She opened the door and she noticed in the shadows that Loki was staring at Sif with anger for interrupting them.

"I shall take the window seat." Sif said, walking over and taking a blanket from the foot of the bed.

While her back was turned, Loki slipped through the door, eyes filled with promise when he looked at Rose.

Rose closed the door and stepped behind the changing panel and changed into the night slip that was left there for her. She climbed into bed, turning out the light once she noticed that Sif was settled into her makeshift bed.

"Goodnight." Rose wished before settling into Loki's large poster bed, snuggling deep within the pillows that engulfed her with his smell.

"Pleasant dreams." Sif replied before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Rose's necklace looks like: http://astorytosomeone.tumblr.com/post/85273343829/this-is-the-necklace-that-loki-gives-rose-in


	14. Bad Wolf and her Mischievous God ~ Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason behind the Mature rating. I also would like to just say that this is one of the first times that I've written a sex scene without someone else to go off of (I roleplay and so I find it easier to go off of other people when writing this kind of thing) so any tips to make it better would be great. Just don't hate me if you find it bad. Other than that I hope you enjoy!

A few months has passed since Rose had returned to Asgard. She's made friends with the Warriors Three and Sif. With Fandral reminding her so much of Jack, she naturally gravitated towards him and she became closest with the big flirt more than any of the four.

It wasn't happy ever after once Loki and Rose became a couple. With the two being as passionate as they were, lead to fights, especially over the closeness of Rose and Fandral as well as Rose wanting to go back and forth between Asgard and Midgard. Rose always quelled Loki's insecurities that surfaced each time. This, however, didn't stop Rose's boredom. So more often than not, Rose was sitting in the bifrost with Heimdall listening to all that he had to offer her about this universe. She had nothing much to do. She had already explored all of Asgard that she was both allowed to and not allowed to go to. Of course she got herself into trouble. Even without the Doctor or Loki, Rose had always been that tad bit adventurous and she had always been curious.

Her most recent adventure, however, was a self-assigned mission. Throughout the months that she had been in Asgard, she had been getting this funny feeling about one of the ladies-in-waiting, Carmen. The funny feeling increased when after Carmen left a scrap piece of cloth behind from when the ladies were making another formal gown for an event Rose found Bad Wolf stitched in it. When Rose found that, she knew that something was going on.

She had decided against telling anyone her hunch until she figured out just exactly was going on. So, Rose had been following Carmen about Asgard to see if she couldn't get more evidence before presenting it to Loki.

One night after an unsuccessful following, Rose found Loki sitting on the bed. Once the door was closed, Loki stood and made his way over to Rose, meeting her halfway, with a worried expression on his face.

"What is wrong, my little wolf? You've seemed so troubled recently." He asked, taking her hands into his, caressing the tops of them with his thumbs.

Rose smiled softly down at their joined hands before looking up at Loki. "It's nothing you should worry about. Just trying to figure out how to help Steve is all." She didn't exactly lie. Just told another worry to him. She couldn't exactly get a lie pass the God of Lies after all.

Loki let out a small groan. "You've had Heimdall watch over that Captain of yours, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have. There's something going on down there Loki."

"And that's why you want to be able to go back and forth between here and Midgard. Yes, I'm well aware." He says exasperatedly as an old fight of theirs once again surfaces.

"It's the only compromise I can think of since you're so against me using the Bad Wolf to help him." She counters, hoping that this will fully convince him that this is the only thing worrying her.

"She hurts you, Rose!" He yells, taking a step back and running his fingers through his hair. "I can't go through waiting for you to wake up again."

"Try thinking that you're dead." Rose states with a deathly calm.

This causes Loki to look over at Rose and soon she's engulfed in his embrace. "I don't think I ever properly apologized for that." He whispered into her hair.

"I'll take it." Rose whispered, returning the embrace.

Loki chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry that I can't stay the night."

Rose pulled back and pouted slightly. "Do you really have to go?"

He kissed her forehead. "I'm afraid I must. Have to keep the peace of the nine realms and all. I shall return to you as soon as I get back to Asgard."

She nods. "You better come back to me in one piece." She pokes him in the chest, giving him the sternest look she can muster.

"I promise." Loki leaned down and sealed it with a kiss before leaving to go to Vanaheim to stop the uprisings that were going on.

The next morning, knowing that Loki was not there to yell at her, she quickly got dressed in one of her tunics and leather pants and made her way to the stables. She mounted Loki's horse and went to the bifrost.

"Always nice to see you, Rose." Heimdall greeted.

"You as well, Heimdall. I do have a favor to ask, though." Rose replied, stepping up to where he stood.

"And what would that be?"

"Could you point the bifrost to Midgard, where Steve is please?"

"Of course. What is it you would like me to look for today?"

"Nothing. I'm going to help him in the only way I know how since the Allfather won't let me jump from realm to realm." Rose explained as she let the Bad Wolf take over her.

Heimdall made the bifrost spin. When it stopped he told Rose that it was where she requested. Rose lifted up her hand and waved it in front of her, sending gold energy down to Steve, leaving him a message of how she was okay and that if he saw the words Bad Wolf along his hunt for Bucky he would know he was going in the right direction. Once that was done and Bad Wolf was once more spread throughout time, Rose returned to normal, stumbling backwards but Heimdall caught her.

"He looked up at the sky with a smile." He then told her after making sure that she was okay.

Rose smiled at the news before turning back to go to her horse. "I shall return later." She called behind her.

Once she got back to the palace, Rose asked one of the other servants if they had seen Carmen. They pointed her in the right direction and Rose was in full agent mode. She followed her lady-in-waiting everywhere she went, always staying just far enough behind her that she wouldn't suspect anything.

Throughout the day there was nothing really worth noting until after dinner. Rose had followed the red head down to her bedroom. Carmen had closed the door but there was still enough of a crack that Rose could see in. Suddenly there was a blue flash and Carmen was no longer the only one in the room.

"Why have you summoned me when you have not succeeded?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Sister, I'm so close. The new lady I work for lets us have more of a free reign about the palace than the Queen ever did. I've found what it is you told me that will renew my gems power and soon Asgard will be ours." Carmen replied.

"Good. Now do not summon me again until the tesseract is in your hands and your gem is working once more." Carmen's sister ordered before there was another blue flash.

At that Rose ran as quietly as she could down the hallway. She made it outside before she stopped to catch her breath. She didn't even notice Fandral, come up beside her. Rose jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her shoulder before she looked up to see who it was.

When she saw that it was Fandral, she swatted his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Rose chastised.

Fandral just chuckled. "I'm sorry. Couldn't help but to come over to see what was wrong. It looked as though you were running for your life."

Rose looked back behind her to make sure Carmen hadn't followed her before turning back to Fandral. "Wait, does this mean that the Allfather is back as well?" Rose asked as realization hit her. If Fandral was back then it must mean that everyone else who went to Vanaheim was back as well.

He looked at her curiously before answering her. "Yes, the Allfather is back. We had a successful day, thanks for wondering." He then teased her.

"Good. Then can you go tell him that I request a private meeting?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked, feigning worry. "You normally dread when the Allfather asks you for a private meeting."

"Yes, I'm fine, just please do it, or I'll go find a servant to."

Fandral chuckled. "Fine, fine. I'll go request a private meeting with the Allfather for you."

Rose smiled wide. "Thanks, Fandral."

With that Fandral left to go find Odin. Five minutes later one of Odin's servants came to retrieve Rose. Once the door to the throne room was closed, Rose ran up and placed her hands on Odin's shoulders, not caring at the moment that Loki had not dissolved the illusion yet. "Carmen's planning to take the tesseract and use it to revive her gem."

At that Loki quickly dissolves the Odin illusion, revealing himself, looking at Rose with a shocked expression. "And you know this how?" He asked, slowly.

"I've been following her around for a while now and then tonight she was talking to her sister which I assume was a hologram or something like that and then they're planning on taking the tesseract to revive Carmen's gem and then to take over Asgard. I've no idea what this gem is supposed to do but whatever it is, is not good."

"Are you sure of this?"

Rose groaned, feeling like Loki was not on her same level of worry. "Yes, I'm sure about it. I would have not requested a freaking private meeting with the Allfather if I wasn't sure. If I wasn't sure I would have just waited for you to show up in the room and then bounced it off of you like I had an idea or something. But no. I am 100 percent sure."

Loki simply chuckled before kissing away Rose's retort. "I will get someone to keep watch of her and will also alert Heimdall for you. I will also add more security to the tesseract. Will that satisfy you until we have more reason to arrest her?"

Rose nodded.

"Good. Now Liv should be waiting for you outside. She will take you back up to your bedchambers and I will be there after I get everything settled."

She nodded once more before getting up and walking out of the throne room. Rose easily chatted with Liv on the way back up to bed before she dismissed her. Rose quickly got ready for bed and sat there, toying with the fabric Carmen had dropped as she waited for Loki to arrive.

Rose was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear him come in before he gently took the fabric away. "What's this?" Loki asked as he looked over the stitching.

"Carmen dropped that when they finished with my latest ball gown. When I saw Bad Wolf I knew something was going on so I took it upon myself to check it out." Rose explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know exactly why I was getting that sign again." She took the fabric back and tossed it into the drawer in the nightstand. "Can we not fight tonight? You just got back from a battle and I haven't even checked to see if you really did come back to me in one piece."

Loki chuckled. "Of course, my little wolf." He took her hand. "And you can clearly see that I am. I did not earn a single scratch this time around."

"Good." She squeezed his hand.

"You're still worried." He commented, noticing how Rose may be in front of him but her mind was a million miles away.

"Of course I am! You of all people should know what happens if the tesseract is used!"

At this Loki pulled Rose into his lap and held her close, cupping her cheek with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist. "Listen to me, Rose. You will have nothing to worry about. I will not let anything happen to you. I swear it."

Rose nodded, and smiled softly. "Sorry. I guess the whole not knowing what Carmen's gem does is freaking me out a little since I do know what the tesseract is capable of and what she's planning on doing with it."

"You do not have to apologize. I should have known that there was something else troubling your mind." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Rose just shrugged. "Let's go to bed, yeah? I'm sure you're more tired than I am."

"Let me relief you of this tension first." He replied, shifting them so she was now sitting in between his legs while his nimble fingers worked out the tension in her shoulders.

As Loki set to work, Rose could feel herself relax. When one particular knot was finally released, Rose let a soft moan escape her lips. Loki smirked and as he moved to massage her back, he bent down and kissed along her neck and shoulders. "That's it, my little wolf. Relax and let me take care of you."

Rose let out a soft hum of appreciation.

When Loki was done with the massage, he turned her head towards him and kissed her. The kiss started out sweet and gentle but soon it grew passionate. Fingers were tangled into hair as tongues danced with each other. Loki lowered Rose onto the bed, one hand sliding under the hem of her night gown.

Rose moaned softly into the kiss as she arched up against him, tugging at the tunic he was wearing. They part momentarily to discard each other of the offending clothing. Once Rose's night gown is gone, Loki begins to kiss and suck along her neck, leaving his mark. He then slowly makes his way down, peppering her chest with kisses.

Loki quickly removes her bra before taking one nipple into his mouth, while he cups and rubs her other breast. He then kisses and licks his way to the other and gives it the same attention.

By this time, Rose is aching with need. She arches her hips, trying to get as much friction as she can. Loki smirks against her skin before he removes both his pants and her underwear. He slowly reaches down and rubs her small bundle of nerves, causing her to moan his name.

"Loki…please…" She begs.

He places himself at her entrance before slowly taking her, causing them both to moan. Once Rose is used to him inside of her, she bucks her hips letting him know that he can start. Soon the room is filled with moans.

Rose wraps her legs around Loki's waist, allowing for a new angle, making her moan loudly.

He kisses her hungrily, to keep her as quiet as he can, so that they won't be found out. She moans into the kiss, feeling the coil within her stomach getting tighter and tighter.

Knowing that she's getting close to release, Loki reaches down and begins to rub her bundle of nerves once more. A few more thrusts and Rose moans, gripping Loki's shoulders, as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through her. Not long after that Loki is moaning her name into her neck as he too reaches his own release.

He slowly pulls out once they've settled down from their high and rolls to the side, bring Rose with him. She snuggles up against his side, head on his chest and an arm draped across his stomach. Loki pulls the blankets up around them before wrapping both of his arms around her, practically cocooning her with his body. He kisses the top of her head and smiles with a slight chuckle when he notices she's already halfway asleep. "Pleasant dreams, my love. And I promise I will keep you safe."

"Goodnight, my love." Rose replies groggily before falling fast asleep. Loki stays up a few more minutes, simply watching as the blonde sleeps soundly against him. He smiles as he always does during these moments with Rose, still not quite believing he has such a beautiful, inside and out, woman by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also going to be evil and not post the very last chapter until I get back from getting lunch. Sorry but a girl's gotta eat. Let me know what ya think!


	15. Bad Wolf and her Mischievous God ~ Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed!

As promised Loki had strengthened the number of guards looking over the tesseract and when Carmen was not with Rose he had two of the best Asgardian warriors follow her, reporting if they found any suspicious behavior.

Nothing had been reported back for a week and Rose was beginning to grow weary that this was just the calm before the storm. Late one night or early in the morning, depending on how one looked at it, Asta comes bursting into Rose's room. At the sound of the door banging against the wall, Rose woke up with a start, clutching the comforter to her chest as she tried to calm her breath. "What is it Asta?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Rose but there has been an outbreak and the Allfather has requested that I and the others get you to safety." Asta explained.

Rose jumped out of bed and made her way to the changing wall as she heard two more pairs of footsteps enter her room. "I'm assuming that's Kelda and Liv. If you girls could please get me my leather trousers, green vest, boots, and gold armor please." Rose instructed as she stripped from her night gown.

Asta, Kelda and Liv quickly came over with the pieces she asked minus the green vest. Kelda held up a black dress accented with green and gold. "I made this just in case you were to ever have to face a battle here and I think this is the most appropriate time to wear it."

Rose looked at the short dress that Kelda held up. The bodice was made out of leather, the front woven very similar to the way Loki's armor looked that fateful day when they met on the helicarrier. Attached was a circle skirt with gold and green mixed into the black tulle. "It's beautiful Kelda, thank you." Rose smiled as she put the dress on.

Kelda zipped her up before Asta handed her, her leather trousers before Liv handed her, her gold plated shoulder pads and gold cuffs, similar in style to the ones she had when Rose first came to Asgard. Rose smoothed out her skirt before pulling on her boots. Asta then presented Rose with Loki's dagger. Rose's eyes widened as she carefully took it from the other girl's hands.

"The Allfather told me to give this to you just in case you were forced to defend yourself until he could come to protect you." Asta explained.

Rose nodded, strapping the dagger to her thigh. She knew Loki was trying to keep her from using the Bad Wolf to fend off any attackers. When she stood to face her ladies-in-waiting once more, her demeanor changed to that of an agent. People were in danger and she had to try to get things under control.

"We're going to the bifrost and on the way there you're gonna tell me what's happened, yeah?" The three girls nodded at Rose's request and soon they were making their way to the stables.

"Rose, its Carmen." Kelda began.

"She has been rallying a group of rebels together from her home, getting them into Asgard." Liv added.

"And now she's started an uprising trying to make her way to the weapons vault." Asta concluded.

"She's trying to get to the tesseract. To revive a gem she has. She and her sister are planning to take over Asgard with it." Rose explained.

"You knew that this would happen?" Liv asked.

"No. And if you're referring to the Bad Wolf, I do not know what she knows unless the Bad Wolf has made her appearance. I would not be able to retain all of that information."

They were crossing over the grand hall thanks to a secret passage that Kelda lead them to. Rose stopped and looked down below when she heard the sounds of swords clashing grow louder and louder. Warriors were fighting off the mob of rebels as best they could. She wasn't able to find Carmen but she and Odin locked eyes and for a brief moment she thought she saw bright green ones instead of blue. It was only for a second before he returned to battle. Rose pushed herself off of the railing and quickened her pace. "We have to hurry." She called out to the other girls who were running after her.

Once they made it to the stables, the few stable boys that were still around helped the girls get horses. Once Rose was on top of the black stallion she took off towards the bifrost. While she trusted Loki, she knew that Thor would be of great help. One by one the other girls followed close behind Rose until they got to the bifrost.

When Rose entered in, she noticed that Heimdall was in his stance, ready to open the bifrost. "Were you waiting for orders to call Thor?" She asked.

Heimdall turned to look at her knowingly before he lifted up his sword and opened the bifrost. A few moments later Thor appeared. "Is everything alright, Heimdall? Is Rose okay?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Heimdall replied motioning to where Rose was still perched on top of her horse.

Thor followed Heimdall's gaze until he met Rose's. "Why you look ready for battle, Rose Tyler." He commented.

"That is because there is an outbreak in the grand hall and we could use your help." Rose answered.

"What has happened?" He then asked, the stance of the protector of the nine realms taking over.

"Carmen has rallied together a group of rebels from her home and has used their uprising to most likely create a diversion so that she can get to the tesseract."

"What does she need with the tesseract?"

"She plans on reviving some gem in order to take over Asgard."

At this Thor began to spin his hammer. "And where is this uprising happening?"

"The grand hall."

Once he knew where he was needed, Thor ran outside of the bifrost and used his hammer to fly there. Rose and Heimdall nodded to one another before she took off back to the stables, Kelda, Asta, and Liv following behind her.

When they were all back on their own feet, Rose instructed the three to go to a safe place before she ran off towards the weapons vault. Before she could slip in, planning on confronting Carmen, Loki appeared and pushed her against the wall. "You called Thor?!" He whispered, keeping his tone just as intense as if he was yelling it.

"Yes, I did. We could use all the help we can get. Besides he's the protector of the realms, he should know about if his own home is getting attacked." Rose replied.

"Do you not trust me to protect you?"

"It's not about that, Loki! I trust you with my life. There's nothing wrong with calling in back up. We don't know what we're up against so we can't do it ourselves."

Before Loki could respond, Thor's voice broke through the intense aura that the pair had created around themselves. "Brother?" The blonde god asked, disbelieving.

Loki let out a small growl, this wasn't how he wanted to reveal himself. He turned around and looked at Thor. "Yes?"

"You're alive." Thor breathed out, still trying to grasp onto the concept and trying to gage how he should react.

"And so are you." Loki quipped.

"Can we do the reunion bit later? Kind of in the middle of stopping a crazy person." Rose spoke up.

Loki turned back to look at Rose and nodded before opening the vault. Before he could step in, Rose slipped his dagger back into his hand. "You might need this."

He looked down and a small smile graced his lips before the trio slowly entered into the valut, preparing for whatever they were about to face.

In front of the tesseract there were three people standing in front of it and the two Asgardian Warriors that had stayed behind to guard it, unconscious. Carmen was standing in front of two burley looking men. Rose assumed body guards of sorts. "Have fun with those two." She whispered to Thor and Loki as she slipped away into the shadows.

Thor had to stop Loki from going after her, giving him a look that read "Mission first." Loki nodded, spinning his dagger in the air before catching it in his hand. Thor spun his hammer and threw it at one of the men standing behind Carmen. The other two spun around as they witnessed their partner crashing into the wall in front of them.

Carmen's eyes widened briefly at the sight of Loki but soon regained her composer. "Well if it isn't for the Asgardian Princes. Have you come here to watch my victory?"

"Stop what you're doing Carmen, you don't understand the true power the tesseract holds." Loki called out.

She just laughed before sending the other guard after the two gods. Thor called his hammer back to him and rushed at the guard, knocking him back with his companion as Loki ran towards Carmen.

The red head cast a spell holding Loki in place. The tesseract had already started reviving her gem that was in the gold band across her forehead, allowing for her powers to begin to come back. By this point, Rose had snuck up to where Carmen was standing near the tesseract, still covered by the shadows. Behind the frozen Loki, Thor was knocking the body guards back left and right, yet they still came running at him. "You should have stayed as the Allfather, Loki. That way I wouldn't feel so bad at killing you a second time. Although I must say, I'm rather surprised that your blonde friend hasn't made an appearance yet? Unless you're hiding her? She could be put to great use, all that power inside of her on top of my own. I could rule all of the nine realms with that." Carmen provoked Loki, stalking towards him.

"Yeah, that's never gonna happen." Rose finally spoke out before swinging her leg out and kicking Carmen in the head, bringing the red head down. Carmen jumped back up and Rose was already posed, ready to fight. She figured she would have to remove the gem from Carmen and destroy it so that they could get the red head into custody.

Carmen charged at Rose, who caught the red head by the fore arms, tossing her to the side. Rose then ran at Carmen and soon hands and feet were blocking and hitting each other. Carmen tried to kick Rose in the stomach but the blonde caught the red head's foot, twisting it, causing Carmen to yelp in pain as she was practically spun around. Rose then pulled on the foot she was holding, making Carmen loose her balance and fall to the ground.

Rose quickly sat on top of the girl and applied pressure to pressure point in Carmen's neck. The red head was soon knocked out. Rose grabbed the head band off the other's head and threw it against the wall, in hopes that it would smash the gem.

When the head bed landed on the floor, the gem was still intact, so Rose stood and picked it up. Thor had made his way over and silently asked for it. Rose gave it to him and he then set it on the ground before he smashed it with Mjolnir.

Once the gem was smashed Loki was freed from Carmen's spell. He ran over and engulfed Rose in an embrace, lifting her off the ground. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders, sharing a smile with Thor as the God of Thunder picked up the unconscious red head.

Thor carried Carmen over his shoulder as Rose and Loki followed behind him. The pair would take a secret passage way up to where Rose has been staying. Thor would meet them after he disposed of Carmen.

A few minutes after Rose and Loki made it to Rose's room, Thor entered. "How long were you going to keep your faked death from me, brother?" He asked right away.

"Not forever, but until I found the right moment to reveal myself." Loki answered.

"And what has become of father?"

"He was killed by a Dark Elf." Loki easily lied.

"So it was you who I was talking to when I came to Asgard after the victory in Greenwich?"

"Yes."

"You must reveal yourself now, brother."

"As soon as we have just brought down an uprising?" Loki asked, incredulous.

"I see no better time. The people of Asgard have seen what a good ruler you will be and they will know it was you who helped put a stop to this."

"Hate to say it but goldilocks is right." Rose chimed in.

Loki turned back to look at Rose but he knew that both she and Thor were right. He let out a reluctant sigh. "Let us prepare for a celebration then."

Thor called for a messenger and soon all were aware of the victory that had taken place and the celebration feast that would take place in the grand hall. Thor, Loki as Odin, and Rose were now waiting to go inside of the banquet hall. When the doors opened and the trio walked inside, they were greeted by a chorus of cheers and applause.

Odin stepped forward and quieted down the hall. "I must announce something before this celebration continues." He stated before the gold shimmer went down his body as Loki revealed himself. The crowd gasped.

"I have been your ruler this whole time. The Allfather had gone down in battle so as not to raise an alarm, I stepped into his place as Thor protected Midgard." Loki explained.

The crowd looked between each other uneasily before looking at Thor for answers since he was the true heir to the throne. "Rest easy, my people. Has Loki not kept a peaceful realm while posing as the Allfather? Has he not protected you from this uprising or any other threats?"

There was a chorus of 'yes' while others shook their head.

"Then why worry? Especially since I'm giving up the throne to be on Midgard."

Once more there was a collective gasp.

"I will still be the protector of the nine realms as my father wished but I know that I leave the two most capable people in my place as ruler of Asgard, my brother and Rose Tyler."

The crowd cheered. They couldn't disagree with the facts that Thor had presented them. Soon the trio joined the partiers and celebrated tonight's victory with them.

Once Loki had enough of the celebration, he and Rose slipped away and went to the balcony they went to during Frigga's funeral. "You know if you wanted to kiss me, you could have done so in public, we don't have to hide now." Rose teased.

Loki chuckled. "There will be plenty of time for that. I just thought it would be nice to escape for a bit."

"And here I thought you would be rejoicing. You finally get to be king." She smiled her tongue tipped smile.

He smirked. "I suppose when I've been in the role for so long now it's not like I'm getting anything new."

Rose simply nodded before turning to look up at the night sky.

"Your head's always in the stars." Loki commented after watching her star gaze for a few silent minutes.

"I believe someone promised me the stars again." She turned back around, smiling.

Loki returned the smile. "That I did. And I also promised to make you my queen."

"Looks like you'll be keeping both of those promises."

And he did. Loki and Rose were a great follow up to Odin and Frigga. They balanced each other out nicely. If Loki would get too out of hand Rose would bring him back down to where he needed to be. The two were still mischievous and the people loved that their rulers could be a joking pair and yet still be serious when they needed to be. Rose talked Fury into letting Loki join in on the Avengers Initiative and they were both called when they were needed. Even Torchwood called in the pair if something was amuck. Rose never pictured that her life would end up like this. She still thought about the Doctor and her family from time to time, but she was happy and couldn't think of being anywhere else. She knew she was where she was meant to be. After all she was living that happy, perfect life she had promised to live and she couldn't think of a better one.


End file.
